Forbidden Reincarnation
by Infinity Ryen
Summary: It was their first meeting.. But that was just what Naruto thought. Many meetings before but all lost through this reincarnation. SasuNaru
1. The beginning of a Taboo Meeting

**(bows) Ryen-chan desu! Sorry that I haven't been updating Remember Me.. But Writer's block is not something to be laughed at.. Haha.. Then suddenly, I got an inspiration to write a new one.. It's about reincarnation.. Though Reincarnation is not an original topic.. I hope you all will like it. So I decided to post it out.. Wonder if it's okay.. Oh ya.. Please forgive this poor authoress if there is any grammar or spelling mistake.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine.

* * *

**

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 1 – The beginning of a Taboo meeting.**

I'm seeing it once again. A red garden of wondrous word to describe it. Where am I?

_Don't worry… I'm here to protect you…_

Yes… It's that gentle voice.. Calling out to me like a lullaby. Who are you?

_I'm …_

That's all I could hear before everything swirled into redness. In the end, my only question is… Why is that voice so… familiar?

XXX

Somehow, without particular reasons, he came to a conclusion. He hated winter. Why you ask?

"It's just plain boring!" The blond head replied his course mate with a bored tone.

"Why? It's a season of love and cuddling!" Sakura said dramatically or so in Naruto's point of view.

"Are you sure there is no sex advantage included?" Blue eyes eyed the girl with suspiciously.

"Of course not!" She answered immediately.

"Then can you tell me how did Kiba always ended up on the bed naked after the cuddles with his girl friends?" He asked in a faked innocent.

Sakura was paralyzed by Naruto's question.

He smirked and inched closer to Sakura, "Aha! No reply. Means that I'm right. Right? Sa-ku-ra-chan"

"SHUT UP! Argh! It's no use talking to you about this. Change topic!" She pouted with a glare at Naruto.

"Tch… What topic now? I want to go home…"

"I want you to go out with me today!" She said with a 'you must' tone.

"Why and for what?" Naruto frowned.

Then Sakura began to giggle softly to herself.

"Well.. I heard that there is a famous fortune teller at the 9th District.. And you know how dangerous that place is…." She trailed off looking at Naruto with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry. They won't choose you to rape." Naruto grabbed his bag and turned around. Just before he step out from the class, he felt and intense murderous aura emitting from behind.

"Oh.. Shit… I'm in deep trouble." He took a deep breath and turned around with a smile.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura was smiling at him with an obvious vein popped out as she cracked her knuckle.

"Kind to repeat what you have said? I think I have a hearing problem these days."

Naruto gave out a sheepish smile, "Oh.. I said.. Let's go. I'm very glad to escort your highness to the 9th District as your beauty with sure get you in trouble."

"Very good. Shall we go then?"

XXX

"Give up on it, Sakura." He said with a tired tone.

"NOOO!! I got to find her. I can't waste my time in vain!" Sakura exclaimed as she look around.

"Geez… I just don't understand you girls.. Why do you believe so much in this kind of thing? Besides, you are wasting more of your time if you keep on looking."

Sakura stopped and looked down on the floor sadly, "But but… I really want-.." Suddenly, she trailed off and ran across the road.

"Sakura!!" Naruto quickly ran after her.

"Why did you run?" He said after taking a deep breath.

"I found it!" She squealed happily.

Naruto raised an eye brow, "Huh?"

"The fortune telling shop, you idiot!" She gave him an irritated look.

"Oh… Good for you then. Now get in and get everything done quickly. I'm tired." He gave out a small yawn.

"You are useless…." Sakura muttered before turning around on her heels and opens the door of the shop but then she stopped which cause Naruto to bang into her a little.

Naruto hold his nose as he tried to rub off the pain, "Now what?"

"Erm… Why don't you go in first?" She gave him a sheepish smile.

Naruto gave her a frown, "Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask so much. Just get it!" She got behind of Naruto and pushed him into the shop. Then just when she tried to open the door to get in, the door just would not budge.

"Huh….? What? Hey! Why it's locked!!? It was okay a minute ago!!!!" She was practically kicking and punching the door until she saw words materialized on the door.

_No use kicking or punching.. One customer at a time.. Wait for your turn…Miss Sakura…_

Sakura felt a shiver running across her spine.

"Did words just materialized…. My name.. AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Without hesitating, she turned around and ran off, forgetting about Naruto.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the shop Naruto was trying hard to pull the door open but yet, it the same condition as Sakura; it just would not budge. After pulling for 5 minutes, he gave up.

"Argh! I give up. Might as well enter and look for other exit."

It was dark and gloomy in the shop.

"_No wonder she pushed me in first… Hehehe.. She might look brave but she is afraid of the dark.."_ Naruto gave out a quiet snicker and then continued in.

Passing along, he spotted some black candles, occult books and.. SKULLS?

"_Wait! Are that even real skulls? It looks real to me… Hmm…" _Naruto frowned as he tried to investigate the skulls without touching it but soon he gave up because there is no way to check it without touching the skull which he very much avoid that.

Then he proceeds into a room and found a black coffin situated in the middle with crosses all around. At that moment, Naruto found himself sweating cold sweats.

"Need not be afraid. Come in…" A voice called out to him through the vile.

Naruto avert his eyes away from the coffin and saw a blurry figure seated behind a small table through the vile. He swallowed back his saliva a moved stealthily passed the coffin to the other room as if the coffin would open up and drag him into the depth of hell. When he was out from the room, he let out a deep breath that he had unconsciously been holding up.

"Was it that scary?" The voice chuckled when she saw him looking relieved.

Naruto turned to the owner of the voice and was amazed beyond words. He used to think that fortune teller was some old creepy lady who was just lying around to get some money for living but seems to him, now it was not a bad idea to follow after all.

Sitting behind the small round table was a girl with long pretty hair. She wore normal casual clothes but all were dark colored. Nothing light and that brought out the color of her pale skin. Before Naruto noticed anything, his mouth was gaping in awed.

"Have a sit, Mr. Uzumaki…" She said softly and gently. Naruto nodded and sat down as if he was in a trance. Then suddenly he noticed, how did she know his name?

"Wait a minute.. I haven't even introduced myself, how did you know my name?" Naruto asked in disbelieve.

She smiled at him, "I know everyone of my customers.. I know who will be entering my shop today… And your presence is predicted. However, your friend won't be entering."

He frowned, "Why? She's just outside."

"You'll see…." The fortune teller gave out a creepy chuckled which made Naruto had some fear for her as well.

"Okay…."

"Oh.. How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Haku. That's all…"

Naruto nodded quietly.

"Now what do you want to know? Or I presumed you have no intention to enter this shop at all." Haku trailed off.

He thought for a moment before nodding.

Haku smirked, "Then I'll begin with a few questions."

The blond nodded and stared at him.

"So…"

"Wait… Don't you need a séance?" Naruto interrupted suddenly which caused Haku to felt a little irritated.

"….. No I don't need one… I create one. That's what real fortune teller does." Haku replied.

"Oh… I see…"

"Can I start now?" Haku said politely as she tried to hide her irritation.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Sorry to interrupt." Naruto scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Haku gave out a satisfied smile and closed her eyes; fully concentrating. The room was extremely quiet. No disturbance from the area surrounding it. It's just as if the whole place is being barred with another dimension way different that the one he knows.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked after a moment of silence as she opened her eyes along with the question.

"No.."

"Why?"

"Because life goes on and ends when it stops. There is no such thing as reincarnation."

"Even if true?"

"Then where is the proof?"

"You are."

He stoned for a moment, wondering whether he heard the right thing or not.

"Huh? Wha…" Naruto frowned at Haku with his mouth gaping in awed once again. "What do you mean by that? Are you joking around?" He stared at Haku as if trying to look for a hint of lying in her eyes but there is none.

"You are still connected to your past. A deep connection…." Haku said seriously.

"I don't understand what you are saying…"

"You don't need to understand now. You just need to remember.." Haku paused for a moment as if wondering should she tell him or not. "Someone is waiting for you…" She trailed off sadly.

Everything seems to stopped with time. Naruto gave out a chuckled suddenly.

"Stopping playing a fool on me, sister. Anyway, thanks for the piece of advice. I hope that the person you mention is someone drops dead gorgeous lady. Tee hee.. I had to go now. It's kind of late. How much is it?" Naruto smiled at her politely.

"It's okay.. I wasn't helping much.. It's free.." Haku returned the smile.

"Oh.. Cool.. Then I guess I'll go now.. Bye!" Naruto turned around to leave but then Haku called out to him.

"Oh, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"

"I'm a guy."

Naruto froze in horror. "What!?"

Suddenly everything around him swirled. Naruto found his vision blurred up as Haku began to disappear from his sight. Just before everything went black, he heard Haku muttered softly but audible to him.

"Good bye and good luck. Don't forget the past…"

XXX

"How was it?" A figure asked Haku.

"It was okay.. It is him.. I saw parts of the past in him…" Haku replied sadly. "How sad…"

"Enough.. I don't want to hear anymore." The figure turns around to leave.

"Say… He's an idiot. Are you sure he can remember?"

The figure stops and turned around with a smirk, "Yes, I'm sure. He's my dobe after all." With that, the figure continued his way out, leaving Haku all alone in the shop.

"Only you can save him, Naruto…"

XXX

He smelled a dumpster when he regained conscious. "What the… Eww… It's so smelly…." He took a look around and found himself in a dark alley.

"Say… Wasn't I at that weird fortune teller shop…? How did I end up here???"

Naruto sighed in frustration when he realized that no one would answer him. He stood up and dusted his body before picking his bag up.

"I guess I'll go home and get some rest.. It's been a weird day for me…"

XXX

Naruto yawned for the umpteenth time in the morning. It was not a good night of sleep for him last night.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern at her tired friend which was returned with a glare.

"Yeah right.. That's from someone who dumped me aside and ran home." Naruto said sarcastically.

Sakura gave him a small laugh, "What…. I was afraid.. You know how creepy that place is…"

Naruto just stared at her, "Am I hearing that from a girl who is never afraid to stalk someone?"

"Shut up!" Sakura blushed furiously at Naruto's comment.

The door opened and a man with a scar across his nose entered the class.

"Settle down." Immediately, all his student in the class sat down in their respective sit quietly. He smiled with satisfaction.

"Seems like we got a new student. Come in, Uchiha."

A raven haired boy entered the room with a cold demeanor.

"Name is Uchiha Sasuke. Propose of entering this college is because out of boredom. For a more personal reason, I'm chasing after a certain blond." He flashed Naruto a dangerous look that only Naruto noticed when he said 'a certain blond.'

"_Those eyes seemed awfully familiar…"_

-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 1- The beginning of a Taboo meeting.-

* * *

Please REVIEW! Thanks..


	2. Just a dream, probably

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ayamekashi + SpottedShadown2947 + dead edged blade + Guakamori + DancingDragonBlaze

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a poor fanfiction authoress who is craving to by mangas, so definitely Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 2- Just a dream, probably. **

Naruto was beyond pissed. It started when a guy named Sasuke entered the class and sat next to him, disturbing him with weird question. To top it up, he earned a nice lecturer and some laughter from his course mates for interrupting the lecture with a loud 'Shut up!' as he tried to shut the raven head up.

After class ended, he quickly packed all his stuff and scrambled out from the classroom to meet his friend at the usual lunch area but sadly for him, the raven head caught up.

"Stop pestering me! I said I don't know anything!" Naruto said angrily as he and Sasuke walked faster with time.

"Things are not as you see, Naruto. I don't believe you forgot everything… You must remember something. After all, it's re-…" Sasuke came to an abrupt halt when Naruto stopped and turned to stare at him.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion when Naruto gave him a bright smile.

"EVERYONE IN THE HALL! I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE!" Naruto shouted which attracted all the attention in the hallway to him.

He smirked with satisfaction when everyone looked at him with a frown. Then, he placed both of his hands around his mouth and shouted, "THIS GORGEOUS LOOKING UCHIHA SASUKE HERE IS LOOKING FOR A GIRLFRIEND. INTERESTED? COME NOW!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when a bunch of girls ran towards him, surrounding him within a few seconds.

"ME ME!! I'll make a prefect girlfriend!!"

"I'm not a jealous type!"

"I'm the hottest in the college."

"Shut up! I'm the one who is suited for it!"

"You'll never regret a good night of experience with me!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was pushed out from the crowd without much effort. He smirked in victory.

"That should teach you a lesson for pestering me. Idiot." He muttered to himself.

XXX

"NARUTO!! I SAW EVERYTHING!" Sakura and Ino shouted at him at the same time, ruining his peaceful lunch. Neji and Shikamaru just ignored them while Hinata was a bit shocked from their shouting.

Blue eyes looked up at them from his favorite ramen, irritated. "Saw what?"

Both girls pointed at him at the same time and snarled, "What you did to Sasuke! You gave him to all those girls when you could actually bring him here to intro me to him!!!"

Then, they glared at each other. Pink vs Blond.

"What do you mean by introducing you?" Sakura said smugly. "You think he would be interested in a slut like you?"

Ino glared at her intensely which then turned into a grin, "Yeah, I am a slut. But did you forget? He said he was chasing after a certain blond. Are you blond, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura furiously glared at her in silence, as she was rendered speechless. Ino's grin widened at the pink head's reaction as she continued, "And since I'm a blondie… I'm probably the one he is looking after for."

"I'm a blondie too!" Naruto cut in after he finished his ramen.

"Shut up! You are not in my conversation! He's not gay!" Ino shouted back at him.

"I'm a bi." A voice interrupted Ino from behind. She turned around quickly and found the guy whom she had her sight on walking towards her; smirking.

Naruto groaned in frustration, "Not you again….."

Sasuke walked past the paralyzed Sakura and Ino and sat down in front of Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto." He said with a seductive smile.

"... Aren't you tired of pestering me for the day? It's just been a few hours since I met you…" Naruto stared at him.

"Naruto, it's not a few-…"

Before Sasuke could finish what he wanted to say, Naruto cut him off. "Can you just stop it? I told you I don't believe it reincarnation or whatsoever. Just stay away from me!" He stood up and grabbed his books for the next lecture. Sasuke just sat there with an unreadable expression.

Neji and Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before standing up to leave.

"Hinata, we are going." Hinata broke her gaze off from Sasuke and quickly scrambled to her feet to follow Neji.

"Hai, niisama"

After everyone left, Sakura and Ino neared Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Don't care-.."

"Leave." Sasuke cut Sakura off curtly.

Ino looked at him with concern, "But Sasuke…"

"I said leave. Did you not hear me?" Sasuke gave them a cold glare that made the two girls stumble back off a little. They nodded and quickly ran off; holding each other's hand.

Finally, when he was sure that everyone went on with their own lectures, he let out a sigh.

"How unusual. The great Lord Sasuke is sighing?" A voice teased him from behind.

Without turning around, he knew who it was perfectly. "It's none of your business, Haku."

Haku smiled and sat at the place where Naruto sat a moment ago. Five minutes have passed and yet, they were still in silence.

Finally, Sasuke broke the silence. "He's so different…"

Haku perked his head up and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"He's so different from the past…. This reincarnation is so bratty…" Sasuke smiled sadly to himself.

"Sasuke…" Haku called out softly with a tint of sadness in his voice.

Sasuke stood up. "Time for class and pestering the blond project. See you later…" He walked off with a small wave without looking back.

Haku stared at the back of Sasuke till he disappeared into the red building. Then he closed his eyes and lifted his head up the vast sky.

"Making efforts for each and every reincarnation to remember him… What do you gain by that, Sasuke?"

XXX

"Naru…to?" The girl sitting beside him called out meekly during the five-minute break from the lecturer.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered her with a lazy tone but his eyes never left the board. He was still copying the notes on the board.

"No-Nothing much…" She stuttered. Then she took a deep breath and continued, "I was just wondering about something."

Naruto looked sideways and stared at Hinata that made her blush. "What?"

"Umm... Umm… It's just that you were pretty mean to him..."

"Who…?" Naruto perked his head up.

"Uchiha-san."

Blue eyes went glassy for a moment, "I am?"

Hinata nodded with her eyes still on the book in front of her. "You normally treat everyone nicely. But the way you treat Uchiha-san seems different…" She trailed off and turned her head to Naruto.

"Did something happen between you both?" She asked softly; almost like a whisper as if she was afraid that she asked a wrong question.

Naruto frowned as he slid into his thoughts and shook his head, "No.Today was the first time I met him... I got some kind of weird feelings towards him and plus, he's asking me weird question like 'do you remember me?'"

"Do you remember me?" Hinata repeated the sentence.

"Yeah.. I really don't know what he wanted from me and he has been telling me about reincarnations and all kinds of stuff that I don't believe at all… So I guess it kind of got onto my nerves that made me hate him." He ended his sentence with a sigh.

"I see…." Hinata frowned and was thrown into a deep thought.

Naruto stared at her and flicked her forehead softly, "Hinata."

Hinata held her forehead and looked at Naruto, "Yeah?"

Naruto sighed. "Hinata, I flicked your forehead. You should be like Sakura and get all violent and scold me back. Not ask me 'Yeah?' Seriously, you need to be more brave."

"But- but…" Hinata stuttered and lowered her head.

Naruto winked at her, "Courage is all you need! I'm sure you can do it. It all lies in your heart. Listen to this future psychologist." Then he smiled warmly at her, "Don't try to analyze my mental condition. You are taking medicine, not psychology, Hinata."

"But…"

Naruto pats her back softly, "I'm probably just a little sensitive. That's our mind playing tricks on us. I don't think I have anything against that guy. Don't worry."

Hinata nodded, "Okay.."

"Good. Thanks for caring about me either way" Naruto smiled at her, causing her to blush even more.

"Narutoooo" A voice called out at him from behind. He turned around and found a murderous Sakura cracking her knuckled.

"What do you mean by 'be like Sakura and get all violent'?" She asked with anger tinting every word.

"Er… Er…." He smiled sheepishly at Sakura.

After 1 minute, Naruto's head was on the table with an X plastered behind- half dead due to Sakura's punch.

Sakura gripped her hand, "That should show you not to talk bad about me like that!"

"Naruto-kun… Are you all right?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Ugh… Hinata… One more thing.. Don't be overconfident like her too.. Too much is bad for the health like a poison…"

Sakura turned her head around again at Naruto with a gleam, "Narutokun.."

"Oh no….."

XXX

The keys jiggled when it was placed into the keyhole. That was the only sound throughout the whole house except for his own heartbeat.

Naruto smiled bitterly. _"A home that's not like a home… What is it?"_

He took a look around and then slowly strode upstairs into his room.

He dumped his bag pack onto his study chair and then changed into his home attire. After that, he carried his worn clothes downstairs to the washing machine and dumped it in. He then went out to the couch to sit while waiting for it to be done.

As time ticked by, he felt his eyelids gets heavier and heavier. Slowly, he fell into a slumber. A deep slumber…

XXX

Hanging up above the lake was a beautiful bright moon. A young blond boy dressed in full black elite attire masked by a traditional looking cat mask. He took off his mask and smiled at the beauty of nature in front of him.

"You are back..." A cold voice called out at him from behind.

He turned around and smiled at the figure.

"Yeah! Same to you!"

He ran towards the unknown figure, "How was your mission?"

"It was okay…"

The boy grinned happily, "Seems like you did well. After all you are the infamous Lord-…"

XXX

BEEP- BEEP-

Naruto jolted awake with cold sweats from the sound of the washing machine indicating that it is done.

"_Another dream…?"_ He frowned, _"… Why does it always end before I hear the name?"_

Naruto shook his head slightly and then used both of his hand to slap his face softly.

"What am I thinking about? It's just a dream. I have probably watched too much anime that I'm slowly fantasizing. Didn't the lecturer say before that dreams come from what we can't do in real life?" He said loudly to himself. Then he sighed and stood up to get his clothes from the machine.

XXX

Naruto thought he was alone but what was unknown to him was that Sasuke was just sitting beside him, invisible to him.

"Why won't you believe in it? Didn't all your past reincarnations believed in it dearly?" Sasuke whispered softly and disappeared, leaving no trace of his intrusion.

Naruto turned around as though he heard something, "Huh?"

-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 2- Just a dream, probably.-

* * *

Here I am!! I'll slowly reveal the stuff bits by bits.. So if you don't understand certain things, just wait!! Kekeke.. Anyway, if there is any mistakes on grammar or spellings. Really sorry!! Hoped that you enjoyed! Please please please review! Thanks!

P/S: Remember Me will be updated in a while.. Sorry for making you wait!


	3. Falling Tears

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Chibi Strawberry + dead edged blade + SpottedShadow2497 + Dancing Dragon Blaze + Darkest Moon + Guakamori + Emeralde + DarkRavie + unique gurl95 .**

**Forbidden Reincarnation chapter 3 – Falling tears**.

"I'm impressed." Neji stated quietly.

"With?" The blond boy asked amusedly. Nothing could actually get Neji's attention around here.

"The way you are stalked for a whole day and remain oblivious about it." The cold boy answered monotonously.

Immediately, Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he turned his head around panicked. "Where?? Who??"

"Some distance behind us. A young boy with black hair wearing a black turtleneck shirt and a black cargo pants. Named Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said in a reporting tone.

"YOU NEED NOT EXPLAIN SO MUCH IF YOU KNOW THE IDENTITY!!!" Naruto shouted loudly while Neji plugged one ear with his finger.

"You are loud, Naruto. Now he knows you've found out"

Naruto turned his head around and spotted the Uchiha walking towards him, looking smug.

"_Great… There goes my day."_

"How can I help you, Lord Uchiha?" Naruto asked sarcastically. He was stunned for a moment. _"Lord Uchiha? Where did that come from? …Hmm… Seems to suit him…Hey! I'm sure I'm not admiring him or anything!"_

"Lord Uchiha?" Sasuke asked with clear surprise plastered on his face. "Did you remember something?"

Naruto frowned. "Remember what? I remember nothing!"

"But you just called me Lord Uchiha!"

"It was just a mistake okay! Stop stalking me!" Naruto turned around and grabbed Neji's wrist. "We are leaving, Neji."

Naruto stomped off with Neji without taking a backward look. However, Neji did; he saw a stunned and sad Sasuke staring after them. He smirked at him earning a glare from Sasuke.

The longhaired boy mouthed something to Sasuke before turning his head back to the front.

XXX

"_Still playing your little game of tag, Lord Uchiha?"_

Neji's words rang in his head. _"… Does he have any connection with the past?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes to concentrate on his thoughts, tracing back all those years for a face that looked like Neji.

None. No one resembled Neji.

Sasuke spaced out for a moment. _"Wait. Those eyes. Naruto's best friend!?"_

"_How did he ended up here and remembering everything?"_

XXX

Bored, Naruto stared at his friend who was now smirking to himself in the midst of their dinner.

Naruto took a sip from his soup before questioning the boy. "Are you in love, Neji?"

Neji's mouth dropped open in a surprised frown.

"What kind of question is that?" Neji grumbled as he grabbed the napkin and wiped his mouth before drinking his cup of red wine.

"A normal one. You must be grateful that I didn't ask you 'are you in love with Uchiha Sasuke?'"

Splash!

Red liquid dripped down the boy's face onto his shirt. "Have you lost your composure these days?"

"You have lost you mind, Naruto." Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed the plain water for a drink this time.

Grouchily, Naruto picked up the napkin to wipe the remnants of wine on his face. "But you have been smirking to yourself the whole time since we ignored that Uchiha fellow. Unless you are in love with me that you are jealous."

At that moment, another splash of water hit his face. A moment of silence passes through the two friends.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Very sure." Neji continued to drink his soup without looking up.

"Why are you spurting water at my face then?"

"I'm helping you wash it. It's dirty. I saw a very tiny spot of dust on it. As you know, I have a 20/20 vision."

"Yuck. It's unhygienic!"

"I'm too clean to be unhygienic."

"…. You know. I just found out I hate you, Neji."

"You know, I just found out I love you, Naruto." The pretty boy said smilingly, ignoring the obvious glare from his friend.

"Neji, you…"

"I'll treat you today, Naruto." He cut him off curtly.

Instantly, a pair of shiny eyes replaced his glare. "Really!? Yes!!! Then I'll get another bowl of ramen!!"

Neji smirked. It's as easy as a pie to distract Naruto.

XXX

"_I hoped to see you tonight." A voice says seductively causing him to feel warm inside but he remained silent._

_Then he felt an embrace hugging him from behind. "Why are you so silent?"_

"_Because I'm embarrassed, Lord-..."_

"Wake up, Naruto!" His eyelid shot up, revealing his pair of sky blue eyes. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes from the bright light.

"What…?" He yawned. "What do you want, mum?"

"Is that how you greet your poor mother who seldom comes home after working her ass off to care for you?" His mother said dramatically with fake tears flowing down.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Err… Mum. Your eye drop just dropped out from your pocket."

Blushing, she immediately went and grabbed the eye drop and shoved it into her pocket.

"AHAHAHA… What a nice day, isn't it? Now… I've made us pancakes! Go change and come downstairs, my son!" Then she ran out the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto began to giggle. "I sure have a cute mum."

XXX

Naruto was still yawning as he made his way down towards the kitchen. Then he frowned. Though he was still some distance away from the kitchen, he could hear his mother talking to someone.

"That's a good idea, Sasuke-kun." His mother said with a hint of giggle in her voice.

"_Oh… It's just Sas-..."_ Immediately he ran into the kitchen.

Just as he has guessed, the prideful Uchiha was currently sitting in his kitchen, eating his mum's home made pancake and chatting with his mother like it was the most natural thing to do.

"UCHIHA? Why are you in my kitchen??" Naruto shouted with a shocked expression.

"Naruto… Don't do that to your friend. It's not polite. He came to pick you up this morning and I saw him waiting outside, so I decided to invite him in. Now sit down and take your breakfast before you are late for lecture." She said with a smile that fully told Naruto the hidden meaning. _Do as I say or I'll cut your allowance and no more ramen._

Naruto gulped and scowled before taking the seat a few places away from Sasuke.

"So... How does my son do in college? He never tells me anything no matter how I ask him." Then she sighed, "Probably this is what they call entering the puberty age where a kid tends to turn rebellious."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continue to eat his pancake, ignoring his surroundings.

"He's doing fine, ma'am."

The woman laughed gently, "That's good. So, does he have any girlfriend?"

Naruto coughed loudly as he choked on his food a little. "MUM! Don't ask such questions!" Though that was what he wanted to say, his mother shot him another look that stated' bug off, kid' and Naruto knew his mother was not the kind of person to be intimidated. So the poor boy had no other choice but to continue his eating.

"Unfortunately… no. However…"

Naruto stared at the ebony head sideways.

The Uchiha wiped his mouth with a piece of napkin before continuing. "I'm his boyfriend."

The house was silent for a moment before Naruto's voice rang through loudly, enough to wake the whole neighbor if he was a few hours earlier.

His eyes widened to the size of a golf ball and shouted, "UCHIHA SASUKE?? WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU SPEWING? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"

Sasuke shot a glare at the obviously shocked boy. "You are loud, Naruto."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and turned to his mother to explain everything but find her gone. Then he heard, "Are you sure, Sasuke?"

He turned back to Sasuke's direction and found his mother towering Sasuke with an unreadable expression.

"Mum, I can-..." Before he was able to do that, his mother suddenly squealed.

"That's great!!! I never expected that my son would be the reality shonen-ai story! Though it's disappointing as a mother to find her son gay but… to a yaoi fan… THIS IS BRILLIANT!"

"Mum…?" Naruto gasped in disbelief. _"Wait… This seems to explain that bunch of weird CDs, mangas and animes in her room…"_

"OHOHOHOHO… You should have told me earlier, Naru-chan! Mum would never disapprove. I mean, love knows no boundry! I'll support you fully." She pouted at Naruto.

"Mum! You have misunderstood!" Naruto tried to protest but his mother was too excited to actually listen to him. Heck, his mother looked more as if she did not want to listen to him at all.

"Now Naru. You are getting late for lectures!" She grabbed her son and his bag and threw him out the house. "Don't forget to come home for dinner with your boyfriend!"

"Sure." Sasuke replied curtly as Naruto shouted at the same time.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Naruto turned around with his azure eyes glaring hatefully at the Uchiha who just smiled at him smugly.

"I forbid you from coming to my house tonight."

The raven head ignored Naruto as he walked away. "Like you can stop me."

Naruto pouted furiously. "If I don't open the door, I can!"

"Your mother will do that favor."

"Uchiha!"

XXX

"He just gets on my nerve! That prick is just so annoying! He even had the guts to tell my mother that I'm his boyfriend! I don't even like him! He's tad annoying!" He complained as he tears the poor unfortunate paper that somehow landed on his hand apart into many pieces.

Neji just rubbed his head in an attempt to ease his headache. "Naruto. You have been repeating the same thing over and over again since you showed up in college a few hours ago except it varies in the structure of words."

"That's not helping at all, Neji! Help me think of a way to get rid of him!"

"It's too troublesome." His best friend replied curtly.

"Argh! Stop sounding like Shikamaru when I need your help!" Naruto growled.

"Not that I wanted to be like Mr. lazy genius but I have no idea and too many things packed up that to think of stupid things like this." Neji flashes one of his smiles. "So, good luck Naruto and I'll see you tomorrow. It's end of class for today."

He gathered his books and left the classroom, leaving an extremely dazed bright haired boy sitting there.

"Neji!!!"

XXX

It was only a few steps out the room before Neji stopped and smashed the wall sideways with his fist. He glared at the empty corridor with a growl.

"_You think I would actually let the same thing happen all over again? You are dead wrong, Uchiha."_

XXX

The usually bright blond boy sighed inwardly as he opens his home door.

Though he managed to ditch the person who had been annoying him, he knew he could not stop that boy from coming over to his house.

"Mum. I'm home." However, silence greeted him. He called out again, "Mum?"

He poked his head into the kitchen area but it was empty. A bad feeling began to creep into his heart.

Then he went upstairs to try his mother's room but he found a note stuck to his room door.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry. I really wanted to spend the day with you but the company called and told me that some problem came up. I need to get on a plane to deal with business in another country. I'll come back as fast as I could and spend the day with you, okay? I love you._

_Mother._

He looked away from the note bitterly and entered his room.

"_It's always the same."_

XXX

Sasuke knocked on the Uzumaki's door for the 5th time but no one came. So he finally gave up and opened the door with the key that Naruto's mother gave to him before she left for her work.

"_Check on Naruto for me, please? I think he must be upset. He'll probably cry alone again. Thanks Sasuke-kun."_ That was what she said when she came to look for him in college.

He slid the key in smoothly and opened the door. "Naruto?" but said boy did not answer him.

Deciding that the boy would probably be up in his room since there was no sound from the kitchen, he went up silently.

He knocked on Naruto's room and entered without waiting for a response.

In there, he saw the boy hugging his knees to himself with his face buried within his arms.

"Naruto?"

Then he heard it. A small sob.

Slowly, he headed over to Naruto and placed a hand on the blond hair.

"Don't cry." He muttered softly.

"I'm not!" Naruto shouted as he brushed Sasuke's hand away but his face remained buried in his sleeve.

Sasuke sighed and sat on Naruto's bed.

"It's not like I'll laugh at you." Then he brought his hand over to Naruto's head and pulled his face up to face him.

"I'm here. You are not alone, right?"

Naruto looked away as he tried his best to stop the tears from falling.

Sasuke pulled himself closer to Naruto and then pulled the boy into his embrace.

"**You are not alone**." He stressed on it. A flash back of a bloody beaten Naruto crossed his mind. _"Not like that time… Not anymore…"_ His grip on the boy tightened.

Though part of him wanted to push Sasuke off, he could not. There was a nostalgic feeling within his embrace. Like warmth he had missing for years.

Or

More than that.

-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 3- Falling tears.-

Meep It's been quite some time since I last updated on this fic, eh?

I'm sorry! But I'm having my major exams and all the crap is making me depressed as I keep blaming myself over stupid mistakes I made in the paper. (sigh)

There might be not much stuff in the chapter except for some forging bonds between Sasu-chan and Naru-chan but more things shall be revealed soon! So… Keeping tuning in okay?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Feelings Of Betrayal

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

* * *

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 4 – Feelings of betrayal.**

With the cold breeze blowing through the window, he held his companion's body tighter.

"Warm…" Naruto mumbled, drooling. His current pillow wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Dear Naruto, I really don't mind if you want to hug me forever but if you wake up and start screaming that I raped you with uncontrolled hormones last night, please don't." Sasuke whispered softly into the boy's ear.

Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked twice and then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke smiled at the blushing boy.

"Now we are officially going out."

Azure eyes widened, "When did that happen!?"

"Well… You announced to the whole neighborhood that I raped you. So I must take responsibility for that. Your mum is bound to know when she comes home. After all, they say that news in an area spreads faster than virus."

**Flash back**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU RAPIST!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Naruto continued shouting as Sasuke covered both his ears with his hands.

"I'm scarred for life. My first time was given without me knowing it! How did that happen??"

Then he looked out of the window with a sad look. "Oh God, how could you forsake your poor son here? What happens if I'm pregnant? I'm too young to care for the baby."

"Pfft…" An uncontainable laughter began to resound through the room.

"What are you laughing there for, you rapist!?" Naruto glared.

"Naruto."

"What!?" He spat.

"May I ask, are you a girl in disguise?"

"Are you stupid? I'm 100 male!"

"Then, how are you able to conceive a child?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk.

Only then, realization hit him.

"_Shit."_

**End of Flash back.**

"But it didn't happen! You didn't do it! So I say you don't have to take any responsibility for it. Nah-uh." Naruto protested as he washed the dishes. They just had their breakfast.

"But what happens if you are pregnant?" After asking that question, Sasuke started laughing again, which made Naruto go even redder.

"It won't happen! I'm pure male. I can't make male pregnancy possible. It would take a miracle to make that happen."

The raven head then sighed. "Too bad then. I thought we could actually have a bunch of kids of our own in the future but sadly, we can't."

"Of course we can't! We are not even together. Now get moving, I need to get to college now."

Sasuke stared at Naruto silently with a serious look. Then he gestured the boy to go nearer to him. Being Naruto, it always worked. Without a warning, he pulled the blond boy down and connected their lips together. Naruto tried to pull away but Sasuke's grip was too strong.

"_I wasn't raped but now I'm being harassed? ARGH!!!! Who can help me?"_

"Uh hmm…" A cough sound through which broke the kiss.

Naruto, flushing a little due to the lack of air, turned and saw Neji standing at the kitchen's entrance.

"NEJI!!!"

Immediately, he ran and hid behind his best friend.

"You gotta save me! He raped my lips!"

"_Great, this reincarnation is pretty stupid."_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto. It's not rape if it doesn't involve anything sexual." Neji reasoned out.

"It's just a word! Stop paying attention to my stupid antics!"

"_Ah, so he knew." _The two raven-head boys thought simultaneously.

Naruto growled and looked at his watch. He blinked; trying to be sure he did not misread the time.

"I'm late!!! Tsunade-sensei will have my head!" Then he just ran off, leaving his house to his best friend and self-proclaimed boyfriend.

They glared at each other. Cautiously, they took a sit, facing each other.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hyuuga."

"How many years has it been?" Neji said coldly.

Sasuke looked away with a sad expression, "About few hundreds back? I don't remember."

Narrowing his eyes, Neji glared sharply at Sasuke, "Why are you here?"

"Why can't I be here? I don't need your permission." The shorthaired boy retorted.

Neji stood up and turned around before answering with his cold voice, "Yes. You don't need my permission but don't forget, Uchiha Sasuke. It was your fault all along that he never lives past 20 years of age in every reincarnation. Are you trying to kill him again?"

After finishing his sentence, he walked off without looking back.

XXX

"_I'll kill him."_

"_My hands are tainted by his blood."_

"_By the one I love."_

XXX

**Dream**

"Let go of me!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Five ninjas pinned him down as he struggled. No matter how strong he was, he still couldn't defeat 5 at once. Especially when they brought him down by tricks.

"Give up, Uzumaki Naruto." Their leader said and went near him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The figure smirked, "You will be charged with treason and the attempt to kidnap the young Lord."

"Your reason?"

"I have no need to tell you the reason. Now I want you to tell me. Did Lord Jiraiya have anything to do with this?"

"No. There is no such thing! Don't you dare disrespect him!" Naruto shouted in fury. How dare they accuse his sensei for treason even though he protected the village with his blood and life?

The Leader smirked, "Being stubborn? Send him to the torture chamber. Make sure you get the information I want."

XXX

A kick landed at his ribcage. He screamed out in pain. Every part of his body hurts. He could feel his wrist reaching its limits as his whole body weight was supported by it.

It was already the 3rd day since they imprisoned him there without food. Even water was lacking since they normally gave it to him by pouring it on his head. It could only wake him up and wet his dry lips. None would enter his system that way.

"Naruto-kun, tell me all your leader's plans now." The man holds a whip tightly in front of him, trying to bring more fear into the boy.

He mustered all his strength and hoarsely said, "I told you there is no such plan."

The man clenched his fist and glared at his prisoner. "How do you think that we will believe in you and would not trust our young Lord?"

He widened his eyes, _"It can't be…He wouldn't do that."_

"Now I'll ask you again, what are you leader's plans?" The torturer asked again but received silent as the answer. He gritted his teeth in anger and said, "How dare you!"

He felt numb within his heart but yet he still felt the burning pain of the lashes the whip landed on him. It hurt too much.

"AH!" He heard a shout. Moments after that, he felt the lock unlock and the pressure on his wrist gone but days without food took toll on his body. Luckily, a figure pulled him into an embrace before he connected with the floor.

"Naruto!" The figure called out. Weakly, he stared at the blurry figure.

He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, "Why did you betray me, my Lord?"

**End**

XXX

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" His scream rang throughout the whole building.

"Dreamed of something bad?" Neji adjusted his reading glasses with an amused look. He was pretty much used to Naruto's loud ways and besides, except them, the whole class has already left the room after the lectures finished.

A trail of sweat slid down Naruto's neck; only then did Neji feel a little worried.

"You okay, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded weakly. "I had a dream where I was accused of treason and kidnapping. They looked like olden days ninjas and they caught me. They sent me to a torture chamber to try to get information out from me."

Neji eyes widened a little. _"He dreamt of that incident?"_

The sunny blond boy continued after a deep breath, "The pain was so real. Other than that pain, I felt another thing."

"What?" His friend frowned.

"Yeah. A feeling of betrayal… from someone very important that made me feels as if everything has ended." He turned to Neji, "You know, a feeling of being betrayed by your lover."

Neji stared at Naruto who was looking out into the distance, at something that even the boy himself did not know of.

"_All these time, you never remember a thing of that incident… why now?"_

XXX

After what Neji said to him, Sasuke felt a little depressed. The pale-eyed boy just hit him with the facts he tried to evade. Why?

As he stared at the light blue ceiling of his room, his mind began to wander off towards the past.

**Flash Back**

"What do you mean that Naruto is not here?" His asked the landlady of Naruto's apartment furiously.

She gulped in fear. Who wouldn't if one of the great young Lords of the village came looking for her, furiously demanding for someone? She wondered what the cute Naruto did to have caused such trouble.

"I'm really sorry my Lord, but Naruto has not been home for a few days already. I'm really sorry! Please spare me!" The lady begged as she kneeled down.

Sasuke sighed. He never expected that the woman would beg. "It's okay. Get up."

She quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed before leaving.

"_Where did that idiot go? He never leaves for a mission without telling me. Not to mention, he would repeat it over and over again just to make sure I hear him…"_

"Lord Uchiha." Her voice broke his thoughts. He stopped to wait for her to catch up.

"Yes?" He asked his fiancée politely. "Haruno-san."

She smiled as warmly as she could to him. "It's okay. You can call me Sakura."

Sasuke just merely nodded and tried to think of a way to escape her.

"I would like to know, are you free tonight? Father would like to invite you over for dinner." She asked shyly.

Sasuke scanned her with his cold eyes. He was about to reject her but suddenly he thought of something. She might know where Naruto might be at since she was pretty, _just pretty_, close to him.

"Sure."

Instantly, her face brightened up. "Really? That's cool!"

Sasuke placed on a fake smile. "Shall we go now?"

Sakura quickly nodded and started to walk beside Sasuke.

On their way to her house, people were whispering about them. How they were made for each other or their child would be a strong child since Sakura was one of the well-known medic ninjas while he was Lord Uchiha from one of the powerful clan in the village.

But heck, maybe the whole village would flip if they knew that he had an affair with the village's sunshine, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" She answered his call, placing her full attention to him.

"Do you know where Naruto went off to?"

That moment, Sasuke noticed that Sakura tensed up.

"Ah… I- I don't know anything."

He knew something was wrong, so he pinned her to the tree in a way that all passer-bys would think that they were doing what lover's would do and ignored them.

"You are withholding something, Sakura." He said in a low dangerous voice that made Sakura tremble.

"I re-really d-don't know anything. The o-only thing I hear-heard from father is that they imprisoned him within the torture chamber. That's all I know."

"What!?" Sasuke spat out loudly, surprising people who were passing by.

He let go of her and walks away without a word.

Sakura quickly chases after him. "Where are you going, Lord Uchiha? Aren't you coming over for dinner?"

"I'm sorry Sakura but I have things to do. Now excuse me."

Sakura halted her steps as Sasuke walked further away from her but there was one whisper from her that he never failed to hear. "It's always Naruto."

**End of Flash back.**

He jerked his head up when he remembered that whisper.

"Could she be the mastermind of all this?" Then he shook his head. "Yet, she doesn't seem like she has the power to do it…

But things are not like how he sees.

XXX

Naruto stared at the blank TV in front of him. He thought of the vision he saw that afternoon. Though it did not have anything to do with him, he felt a sense of despair in it.

He sighed, _"Are these things real or just a fiction of my imagination? Or am I going crazy?"_

* * *

My beta decided to beta it before she falls into deep slumber from her surgery. I do thank her and wish her the best of luck, Ayamekashi!!!

Now.. I have two stories to work on. Hehehe…

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but it might take some little time.

I need to check out and plan something before I post it, if not, something might goes wrong with the story so please be a lil more patient with me! Hehehe.. Thanks

So… **Please review** okay? Reviews help me to write in a way.

Those of you who don't know, I just got a new story up titled Confinement. Drop by and drop me a review when you are free, okay? I feel a little sad that it has few reviews at the moment. Hehehe..

Meow.. I ranted too long and I guess you are bored with me. See ya at the next.


	5. Falling bits

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**DarkRavie + marina-uzumaki-potter + Emeralde + blissfulldarkness + pagelupin + c1trus**

**Disclaimer: Due to Naruto popularity around the world, I would manage to get all that I wanted (the bleep and bleep and bleep) but the fact is, I don't have it. So it's not mine.**

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 5 – Falling bits.**

_I hate this._

_Why am I the only one?_

_Why won't he want me?_

_Why won't he want us?_

_Why did he leave us alone?_

_I don't want to cry anymore._

_I'm tired._

XXX

His eyes scanned through the whole class yet there was no sign of his stalker.

"_Is he sick?"_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's timid voice broke his thoughts.

He turned to face her with a smile. "Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I saw yo-you look a li-little worried j-just now. A-Are you o-okay?" She managed to stutter out.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Naruto stared at her silently, which caused the girl to go redder.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan! When I pass my last year of Psychology, I'll do my best to give you more confidence!"

She looked dumfounded for a moment before smiling at him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's smile brightened even more. "Okay, I need to head over to the next lecture. Tell Neji I'll go home alone today. See you!"

Hinata stood there and stared at Naruto as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the next class.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

XXX

Finally class ended for him, yet there was still no sign of the Uchiha.

"_This is bad. I was unable to concentrate for the whole day! Great, now he has got me infatuated with him!"_

"Dear Naruto, if you keep walking straight, you'll hit the pole." A familiar low voice warned him, just a little too late.

"Ouch!"

"Apparently, I'm too late." Sasuke added and kneeled beside Naruto.

"Why don't you wait till I actually fall off a cliff and die before warning?" Naruto glared.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's because you are stupid, that's why you hit the pole."

"It's not! It's your entire fault for messing up my thoughts. I keep thinking of you and your stupid duck hair!"

"Thinking of me?" Sasuke said in amusement, ignoring the stupid duck hair comment.

"_Shit! Now he knows!"_ Naruto urged his mind to think of something else to divert Sasuke's attention but somehow, his mind was blank. "Err... That... That isn't true!"

"Why?"

"Because… Because… Because I say so!" The Uzumaki said proudly

He ruffled his so-called duck hair and shook his head. "Geez, you are such an idiot."

"I'm not! Stop calling me an idiot." Naruto growled.

"Fine, fine. Are you going to sit there forever like a beggar or go home?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

Naruto stood up and brushed the dust of his pants. "Of course home." He started walking but stopped when he noticed that Sasuke not following him.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Okay, okay. I know you want me to follow you back." The black haired boy said as he strolled closer to Naruto.

"I didn't say that!"

"Whatever."

Though our dear sunshine is a little angry with the Uchiha for his carefree way, he cannot help but smile a little for a moment. Then he changed his expression back to normal and started to stalk after Sasuke.

"Don't give me that kind of bullshit!" He retorted but Sasuke just carried on with his own way.

"Don't ignore me either!"

XXX

Sasuke quirked up a smile. All these were so familiar. Things like this happened before. A long time ago. It was the same moments, though different time, that he kept within his heart. It's something that was hard to forget yet painful to remember.

"Sasuke, want some ramen?"

He snapped himself out from his thoughts. "Sure."

Naruto nodded and went back into the kitchen. Sasuke decided to accompany him.

"Naruto, why do you want to major in psychology?"

The boy's eyes widened a little. He kept silent as he poured some hot water into 2 cups of ramen and closed it before turning to face his friend.

Sasuke could see pain in the boy's blue eyes.

"My dad… is a psychologist." He whispered with his eyes looking into distance. "Perhaps I want to follow his footsteps. So that I could see him, yet, I hate him. He left mum all alone when she was pregnant with me to study abroad. When he came back, he never looked for us. Mum had to work hard to care for me."

Naruto cast his eyes down and continue, "Sometimes, I wonder to myself, why did I take this course? Stupid of me, isn't it?" He lifted his face and stared at Sasuke, "But maybe that wasn't the case. It's probably just my way of evading the fact that I was the cause of their break up."

He took a chopstick and opened the ramen's cover. "They were both so young but mom didn't have the heart to have an abortion. She insisted on having me while dad insisted on leaving. That's why they parted ways."

Sasuke just stared at the boy without a word. Somehow he knew that he has yet to finish his story.

"That day, when you came over… I was in a depressed state again. It happens once in a while. Mom's constantly not around because of her work, and it made me feel lonely. Then my brain keeps telling me that my father doesn't want me at all. Nobody wants me."

Naruto stabbed the chopstick into the ramen and started swirling it. "Ironic, isn't it? A psychologist with psychology problem." He smiled sadly at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Everyone has their own set of problem. A psychologist must not be too perfect or they might unable to understand another person's trouble."

The blond boy chuckled. "I suppose you are right. That's probably the only thing coming out from your mouth that could be accepted by me."

Obsidian eyes glared at him. "Are you going to eat or keep swirling that ramen?"

Naruto looked at his ramen. "Shit! My ramen!"

Immediately, Sasuke grabbed his cup. "I'm not going to eat yours."

The poor blond pouted and started to eat his broken-off ramen.

XXX

Today is the day that she would muster all her courage to tell her special someone.

She knew she might not know him well but just a chance will do.

She will love him dearly.

She wanted it to be earlier but failed since that special person was absent for a whole week.

Somehow, her female sixth sense told her, he will be there.

And so, she put on her best attire. She will confess to him.

"_If I don't get him, no one will and I'll make sure of that."_

She stepped out from her house with the cold wind of winter blowing through her pink hair. She strode at her normal pace, in hopes that it will calm her down before she reached the main gate of the college.

There she stood, ignoring any passer by who tried to pick her up or stare at her till he arrived.

She wore her most sincere smile. "Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." He called out her name coldly but she ignored it. Her nervous-wrecked heart was telling her that it might be that he was grumpy from early rise.

A tint of red colored her cheeks. "I want to go out with you!" _"I said it!"_

Sasuke stared at her coldly with his obsidian eyes. "No."

Sad tears began to form in her eyes. "We could try to go out. I really like you, Sasuke-kun!"

He looked away, ignoring the stares of the passer bys that commented on his harsh way. "No. Never. Give it up, Haruno. Not in any time will I be with you. I already have someone."

"Who!? How can you be sure I can't replace that person?" She shrieked in demand.

"No one can replace Naruto." He answered coldly.

And so, he left her standing there.

"It's always Naruto…" She whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened and turned around only to find that Sakura has left.

XXX

"Haku, maybe it's time to settle everything." Sasuke said.

The fortuneteller raises an eyebrow. "What make you think so?"

"Everyone from the past is here. They looked and are named the same except; they don't have memories of the past. Everything is repeating this time."

Haku nodded. "Karma it seems." He stared at the Uchiha, eyes bore into the boy's ebony black eyes. "You do remember what will happen if everything settles by then, right?"

Sasuke averted his gaze to a nearby artifact in the shop. "Yeah. It's best if it could end this time. I'm tired too…"

"Then it's good that you understand." _"Even if you'll be leaving without him… Are you sure, Uchiha?"_

XXX

Sakura could hear her parents calling for her.

Yet, she refused to answer them and kept herself locked up in the dark in her room. She was at lost. How could he refuse her so coldly, even after she tried her best to impress him? That was the first time in her whole life she ever felt that humiliated.

She lost.

Lost to a male.

Lost to one of her friends, in fact.

"I won't forgive you, Uzumaki Naruto." She muttered darkly.

Just right outside her window, seated on a strong tree branch, a dark figure smiled with satisfaction.

"_Everything will work the way I want. It will be the same except this time, I win and you lose, Uchiha Sasuke."_

XXX

_He could hear a desperate voice calling out for him, yet he could not make out any of the words said to him._

"… _leave, Naruto."_

"_**Leave? Is someone asking me to leave?"**_

_He listened hard, "Don't leave, Naruto… I would never betray you." _

"_**You won't?"**__ He thought in his mind. _

"_You won't?" He said out loud this time as he slowly opened his eyes to the blurry world around him._

_Though the figure was blurred, he could see that, that person was smiling. A relaxed smile._

XXX

"You look pale, Naruto." Neji stated worriedly.

Hinate who was nearby added, "Ye-yeah…"

The said friend looked at them weakly. "I'm okay. Just probably from lack of sleep. Some stupid dreams keep repeating."

"Naruto! We need to head over to the next class. Want to go there together?" Kiba asked as he went nearer to the group.

Naruto looked at his friend and nodded. "Yeah." He turned back to the two Hyuuga. "I'll see you both later then." Then he grabbed his bag and move out from his place, following Kiba.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out to him.

He turned around and glared at his stalker. "Yes?"

"You are taking the wrong bag."

The bright haired boy stared at the bag at his hand and the bag in Sasuke's hand.

"Darn." He held the bag out. "There you go. I want mine back."

The cool Uchiha smirked and decided to play a game with him, "Keep that. I'll ask it from you at the end of class." He walked out from the room, ignoring the gapping Uzumaki.

"HEY! Give it back! My homework is in there!" Naruto started to chase after him, leaving Kiba.

Kiba sighed, "Seems like I need to head over to class alone." He waved at his two friends. "See you around, Neji, Hinata."

XXX

"YOU STUPID IDIOT BUTTHEAD GORGEOUS SASUKE! Give me back my bag!" Naruto shouted in fury but softly.

"Thanks for the compliment, Naruto." Sasuke said as he continued to stride down the corridor while swinging the bag in his hand.

Now mostly all the students were in their respective classes except for them.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored him and headed to the infirmary.

Blue eyes stared at the tag above the door that was written 'Infirmary'.

"Are you sick?" He asked worriedly.

The raven did not reply him. Instead, he pushed him down onto the bed.

Naruto was surprised and instantly said with a defensive block with both arms. "Don't try anything with me!"

"Sleep." Was all the Uchiha said as he seated himself on the chair next to the bed.

A confused look plastered on Naruto's face. "Huh?"

"I said sleep. You haven't been having enough sleep, right? Your face is pale."

The blond boy stoned in shock for a moment before smilingly lay down on the bed.

"Thanks." He said.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't want you to fainting around and get molested. I'm a possessive bastard."

"I don't belong to you."

"We'll see."

Naruto shrugged and kept quiet as he closed his eyes.

After a few moments, Naruto opened his mouth with his eyes closed.

"I can't sleep."

Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

"Why don't you be in my position and try to sleep with a guy staring at you like a hawk on its prey?" He glared at Sasuke.

The Uchiha shook his head and sighed, "You sure have a lot of problem."

He stood up and pulled the chair aside. Then with a tug, he pulled the curtain across, separating him and Naruto.

"Better?"

"I suppose… But I don't understand a thing."

"You talk too much, Naruto. How are you going to get to sleep now?" Sasuke teased.

Sasuke smirked as he could imagine Naruto pouting behind the curtain.

"I'll talk however I want." Naruto spat.

"Yeah, yeah. What you don't understand?"

"Why won't you just go back to class?"

"Because it's much more interesting to be sitting beside you as you fall asleep and then molest you than with the boring not sexy old teacher."

Sasuke grinned when he knew he had rendered Naruto speechless.

"Besides, I can do whatever I want since the infirmary nurse is not here." He added rather proudly.

"… You mean you'll rape me??" Naruto gasped as he sat up.

"Nah. I'm too much of a gentleman to do that. However, if you want that, I don't mind."

"Keep one meter away from me." Naruto said curtly as he slumped back onto the bed and covered himself fully with the blanket.

"If you say so, I'll try my best but I can't promise anything."

Sasuke was expecting a whiny reply from Naruto but received nothing. Slowly, he pushed the side of the curtain and peeked. The bundle of white was now rising and sinking at a slow pace.

"_Must have fallen into a nice slumber…"_

He smiled and released his hand. Then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of just him and Naruto.

A place of just them two.

- End of Forbidden Reincarnation chapter 5 – Falling bits.-

Opps... Been along time right? (smiles like a loon and evades attack) Sorry for the extreme late update. Ahahaha... I hope that you all would like this chapter as well and also, the usual, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Soo... If you want a fast update.

Please review!! Thank you.


	6. How does my story goes?

**Thanks for reviewing Forbidden Reincartion also for reading too.**

**Disclaimer**: Err... Please!!! I just want my name in one of the many volumes of Naruto. XD

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 6 - How does my story goes?**

Tick… Tock…. Tick….. Tock……

_**The sound seems so faraway… Am I back in the dream sequence again? **_

_**Why do I keep seeing these… memories?**_

_**Past life?**_

_**It's warm.**_

_**I feel as if I'm lying down with a pair of warm hand holding mine comfortably.**_

_He opened his eyes and saw a male figure seated beside the bed in a hospital like place._

_The man was holding onto his hand with a desperate look. He recognized the man as Sasuke._

_He could see stress written all over his face even when his onyx eyes hid behind the lids. _

_He slowly took in Sasuke's appearance. "His hair is unkempt. Unlike the usual. Blood stains still stained his shirt as if he never left me."_

_Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open and stared directly into his cerulean eyes._

"_Lord…"_

"_Naruto!!" Sasuke smiled a pure genuine smile. Naruto felt his heart twist in pain._

_Taking some saliva from his dry mouth to wet his throat, he mumbled hoarsely. "I'm sorry…"_

_The young lord eyed him with a frown. "Wha-... Why?"_

"_I... did not trust you. I believed you betrayed me. I'm sorry." Tears slid down towards the side of his face._

_Sasuke sighed with a smile and cupped Naruto's cheek with his palms to look into his eyes._

_Sad eyes against a pair of gentle eyes._

_Sasuke lowered down to close their distance and gave his lover a gentle kiss on the lips._

_  
"It's okay. As long as you are alright, it's okay."_

_Naruto smiled at those words._

_**Such forgiveness... Do I deserve it?**_

_Then the sound of the door slammed open._

"_Naruto! Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke turned around and frowned. "Jiraiya-sama? What are you doing here?"_

"_Both of you have to leave now!" The old man said as he panted heavily from, perhaps, running._

"_Why?" Naruto blurted out softly._

"_The Uchiha Lord has sent an assassin here. He wants to kill Naruto!"_

_  
Realization hits both boys._

_Their love is not one that could be accepted by anyone._

_Sasuke stared at his lover. He can't let him die just because his father is a lord full of stupid useless pride._

_Naruto is innocent._

"_We have to leave." The young lord said._

_Jiraiya nodded and threw them a double short katana. "I hope this can help you as I fend them off."_

"_Sensei! You can't! They will kill you as well! I can't have you die just because of us. They were trying to frame you too and if you do this, they will get their chance!" Naruto shouted furiously though he was weak. He can't allow anyone to die just because of him._

"_Kid." Jiraiya stared at him seriously with a fatherly smile, "I will escape. Don't worry. I just want a good life for my own grandson."_

_He stared at his sensei in surprise. "Huh…?"_

"_I always thought of your father as my own son. You as his son, doesn't that mean you are my own grandson?"_

"_Sen-..." He was cut off when Jiraiya shouted at them._

"_Just get out of here!"_

_Naruto nodded but worry clearly etched on his face. Slowly he tried to push himself up but was in vain._

"_I'll carry you." _

_He had no choice but to go along and allow Sasuke to carry him. His body was just too weak to even stand._

_They kept running out towards the outskirt of the village._

_Though they heard a loud commotion, they just kept running._

_Naruto clung tightly onto Sasuke's neck as he worried._

_Worried about his grandfather._

_Worried about their future._

_Were they able to get away like how they hoped?_

He awoke and noticed that he was crying.

He sat up and sniffled.

He kept wiping his tears with his hand and hoped that it would stop.

It didn't and the droplets of tears just got bigger and bigger.

Finally he grabbed the pillow from behind and buried his face into it as he cried softly, painfully.

XXX

Naruto arrived at college with two red eyes that made Neji eye him with worry.

"Something went wrong?" Neji voiced out his worry.

Naruto shook his head and continued his way towards class.

"Naru-..." Neji was about to stop Naruto but when his friend turned and stared at him with a pleading look that said 'drop it', he just kept quite.

Class went on like a dream for him in his state. His mind kept drifting back and forth, thinking about his dream.

_"What did that mean? Does past life really exist? And that I and Sasuke are actually lovers?"_ Unknowingly, Naruto blushed at the 'lovers' word.

Sure, Uchiha is good looking and hot.

_"Not to mention, he's loyal too. If the whole thing is true, then it must have been painful for him. I wonder how can he love someone for that long?"_ He stared at his blank notepad with a feeling of remorse.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

A loud voice broke him out from his thoughts and he immediately stood up.

"Yes?"

Tsunade supported one of her hand on her hips and smiled at him. "Nice day dream you have there. Mind sharing it with us?"

Everyone around him started to snicker while Naruto just looked down with embarrassment.

_"Darn."_

XXX

After class ended, the blond boy quickly packed his stuff and started to scoot away but was caught by Neji.

"Where are you going in a haste?"

"To look for a fortune teller." He said as he struggled to get his arm out from Neji's grasp.

"Fortune teller? I thought you don't believe in those things."

"Ah... I'm neutral." Then he managed to break free and ran off before Neji was able to stop him.

His best friend stared in the direction he ran off.

_"Haku?"_

XXX

Once again, he was here in the 9th District though he was not sure whether he would find the fortuneteller's shop or not.

"_I suppose it should be by luck."_

Naruto sighed, _"But lady luck isn't by my side."_

He has been walking around the 9th District for an hour plus, yet he has still not found the fortuneteller shop. It's almost like it does not exist at all.

"I guess I should head home." He whirled around to walk back towards his house but then something caught his attention.

Just at the opposite road, in the small quiet alley, there stood the door to the familiar fortuneteller shop.

"_It wasn't there the last time I checked… Oh well… Who cares? I found it again. Weird. It always appears when I give up looking for it. Was it playing some joke on me?"_ He smiled and crossed the road.

Though he finally found the shop after some time of searching but there was a nervous feeling racking his heart. He wondered why.

"_Must be because I was freaked out by the last visit."_

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" He called out after a few steps into the shop.

"Yeah?" A voice answered from behind him, which caused the boy to jump up and turn around.

The figure smiled, "Sorry that I scared you."

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay… Haku?"

"Right! That's my name."

He sighed in relief that he was able to get the name right.

"You have some questions to ask me right?" Haku asked.

The blond haired boy nodded.

"I see. Hmm… Why don't you take a look around this shop? I'll attend to you later."

Naruto nodded and started to wander off with Haku staring at him.

"_Spirals of fate start to move. I'm sure you'll be interested in a little story telling, won't you, Naruto…"_

XXX

His eyes trailed on every item in the shop with awe.

It may be creepy but yet, there is sense of preciousness in them.

"_Maybe this is why Haku kept all this items…"_

Then something caught his eyes. It was as if that item pulled his attention to it.

Sitting just at the side of the table filled with other items was two short katanas. The hilt was tied with a red cloth; like it had been stained with blood. Though the sheath was covering the blade, he could still feel the radiance that the katana gave out.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Haku murmured softly from behind which once again surprised the boy. Haku smiled. "Sorry that I scared you again."

Naruto blushed and shook his head; his eyes still on the katana.

"Want to hear a little tale?" Haku asked.

He turned around and faced the beautiful boy with a nod before bringing his gaze back to the two short katanas in front of him again.

"_I remember this sword but yet at the same time… I don't."_

"Many decades or eras before, when this city was still a village, it was a famous village. Famous due to the strong clans that resided within it."

Naruto nodded.

"There was this lord. The future heir to one of the biggest clan in the village. He never cared for anything around him that he even felt obliged to follow his father's order to marry a person that he does not have any feelings for. However, that came to an end when he met his fiancée and also her friend." Haku smiled at him.

"It was not like a nice romantic love story out there. It wasn't love at first sight. They hated each other's guts when they met but as time went by, they fell in love. The boy changed the Lord's view on life. He made him realize that life is all about freedom, something that should be sought by one's own hand. However, when their relationship was known to the lord's father, he did not take it well."

A sharp pain seeped into Naruto's heart. Everything was like his dream. So familiar and sad.

Haku saw Naruto's expression and continued, "The lord's father ordered his henchmen to capture the boy. Maybe it was bad luck; the boy's master was not liked by most of the clans because of his neutral ways. So they framed the boy having conspiracy and tortured him. They also made him believe that his lover betrayed him."

Pain surged through his body.

"_I told you I don't know anything!"_

"_Shut up! Our lord told us you know something! Now tell!" Another lash of the whip hits his body._

Naruto shut his eyes and held himself. His breathing heightened as he tried to calm himself down.

"Naruto-san? Are you okay?" Haku voiced his concern.

The boy shook his head. "Yeah. Please continue."

With a frown, Haku continued. "It wasn't after a few days when the lord finally found out and went to save him. With his weak voice, his lover asked, _'Why did you betray me, my lord?' _Then the boy fell into a self induced coma."

Haku stared at the sword for a moment. "Despite the threats to disown him from his father or the constant cries of his fiancée, he never left his lover's side. Whispering reassurance everyday, telling him his feelings, with hopes that his lover would wake up. After 3 weeks, his efforts paid off. His lover woke up. The same time his lover woke up, was same time his father ordered the assassination on his lover."

Sapphire eyes widened in shock. "An assassination? Did it get through?"

The fortuneteller shook his head. "No. Before the assassin reached the hospital, they were gone."

Just when Naruto was about to give out a sigh of relief, Haku stopped him.

"However, the assassin went and reported to the lord's father. His father immediately brought all his men and chased after them. The lord and his lover were unable to run due to his lover's weak body after so many days of lying on the hospital bed. They made a decision. If they were not connected by the red thread of fate this time, they would tie it by themselves and seal it with their death."

"They committed double suicide?" Naruto asked with a weak tone.

That part was not what he dreamt but he could feel it- the feeling of being stabbed together with the feeling of remorse.

"Yes. That is the katana that sealed their bond and death."

Naruto turned and started to walk away until Haku stopped him.

"I'll give you that two katana."

He stared at the longhaired boy confusedly. "Huh?"

"I'll give them to you but I want something in return."

"What?"

Haku scanned Naruto's body from top to toe.

"I'll take… your body." He said seriously with his eyes bored into Naruto's one.

"…. What!?" His tanned skin paled up as he stared in disbelief at the fortuneteller.

Haku chuckled, "I'm just joking though. I would never do such stuff but of course I would take something in return. It's a fair life, isn't it?" _"Truth is, more like someone will kill me if I dare take the body..."_

Naruto nodded at the logic. "Quite true."

"Then I'll take your ring."

"Huh? My ring? But it isn't worth anything. It's just something I picked up at a nearby market."

Haku smiled again. "Doesn't matter. I find it amusing. Sometimes, something you find not worth much might be something worth a lot."

"I see…" Naruto grinned brightly at him before taking his ring off and dropped it on the fortuneteller's hand.

"Now, it's time for you to go."

The bright haired boy frowned, "Huh? But I haven't yet asked you anything!"

Once again, a smiled greeted him. "I've already answered it. Why don't you go home, sit and stare while you're at it. Thank you for your patronage."

Everything swirled into darkness again for him in that shop.

XXX

Haku smiled sadly at the ring on his hand.

"I found you."

_"Took you long enough."_

Haku chuckled at that.

"When everything is done, my job is over too..."

XXX

A drip of water dropped on his face foretelling the sign of rain. His eyelid fluttered open, revealing his azure eyes. Slowly, his scanned the area surrounding him.

"_Same place as before…"_

He coughed and hugged his arms as the droplets of rain began to hit harder on his body. Lying just right next to him were the two short katanas he had traded for with his ring. His eyes lingered on it, ignoring the rain that fell harshly on to his body. Then he took the two katanas into his arms and hugged it tightly.

There was a weird feeling arising as he embraced it.

A special connection by their self sought thread.

He didn't want to let it go- not anymore.

-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 6 - How does my story goes? -

Heh... Well.. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter.

Shall everything come to an end?

What will happened to dear Naruto and Sasuke??

Who was Haku talking to?

The answer is... I wonder.

(evades attack) Well.. I can't reveal much. p Hehe... So, stay with me till the end of this fic okay?

Don't worry. It's not ending, yet. Hehe... There is still some surprise in store for you.. and them.

Thanks.

Sorry for the late update.

Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes that I've made without knowing it.

And Review, please???


	7. Foolish Lies

**Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**DarkFoxFlame + threeBOWLSofRAMEN + darkmoonlight16 + DarkRavie + cherryblossomsky + tragickPast + Emeralde + FMA-lover 16**

**Disclaimer : **I'll own all the things I want.. if only one of the movies is licensed under me...

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 7 – Foolish Lies**

"_The house feels cold..."_ Naruto thought as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

He was shaking from the cold the rainwater that fully drenched him. Unknowingly, he let his hand loosen and dropped his backpack down which hit the floor with a 'clung' due to the twin katana in it.

"Naruto?"

His mother's voice broke him out from his trance.

"Mom..." Naruto mumbled out before he fell down the floor with a 'thump'. His mother's eyes immediately widened in shock.

"NARUTO!?"

XXX

"Ngh..."

He felt his eyelids were pretty heavy for such thin-skinned part of the body.

"_...My hands and feet seems to be even worse..."_

"Awake?"

A voice pulled him out from his musing. He opened his heavy eyelids and saw Sasuke sitting next to him.

"You pulled a fast one on your mother. She was crying a river when she called me." Sasuke told him.

"Where is she?" Naruto tiredly asked.

"To get your medicine." The other boy answered. "What were you doing out in the rain?"

"... What was I doing out in the rain?"

A frown filled his forehead. "You don't remember?"

"... Not now. My head is pounding like hell..."

"Then get more rest." With that, Sasuke dumped a cold towel on Naruto's face.

They were silent.

"I'll die of suffocation." Naruto said in a 'matter of a fact' tone.

"... You have hands."

"..." Finally, Naruto grabbed the towel off his face and placed it on his forehead. "Is that how you treat a sick person???"

"You seem energetic now." Sasuke said with a smirk that earned a glare from the blue eyed.

"... I hate you."

"I love you." Sasuke retorted in a singsong way.

"..."

Soft snores began to fill the quiet room.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before standing up and headed to Naruto's study table.

He stared at the two katanas placed on it.

"... You gave him, Haku."

His fingers slide across one of the katana with a swift move. Then he picked up one of it and pulled the katana out from its sheath.

The smooth surface of the blade reflected Sasuke's emotionless eyes.

"_This is the katana I used to kill him..."_

**Flash Back**

Time was running out.

People were hunting for them.

No one will spare his lover's life.

No one will take pity on them.

They will only separate them, scorn them.

Destroy what is left.

No mercy will be allowed for them.

The blond boy looked at his lover with a small smile. Then he took Sasuke's hand and tied a red string at the last finger of their right hand. Sasuke looked at his confusedly. "Now we are connected by this red string of fate. We'll definitely be together. Always forever."

Sasuke smiled at his lover and gestured Naruto to come close to him.

"There's no turning back now." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "You won't regret?"

Naruto shook his head, "I won't."

Then they embraced each other tightly with a short katana in their hands.

"Don't forget me." The raven head muttered softly.

His lover nodded, "I won't…"

"We'll be together in our next life…"

"Yeah… Happier than now." The blond added. "You'll look for me right?"

"Definitely."

Naruto smiled as tears threatened to fall. They could hear footsteps closing up on them.

"It's time." Sasuke whispered.

They raised the knife high and aimed at each other's back at the heart.

They said nothing as they stabbed each other at the same time. The blade plunged their heart deeply, painfully. Their eyes widened as blood spilled out their mouth, staining each other's clothing. Slowly, their grip on each other loosened as they fell sideways.

Though they were in pain, they still managed to draw a smile. Naruto held on to Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"They've lost to us." Sasuke muttered as Naruto nodded weakly.

"I'm tired, Sasuke." He coughed out blood before finishing his sentence, "I'll sleep now."

"Em… Sleep tight. I'll be there when you wake up." He smiled gently for one last time.

"Good night…" Naruto trailed off as he closed his eyes. Sasuke gave out a satisfied smile and soon closed his eyes a few second later.

Slowly, their pulse began to slow down till it was nothing.

Nothing at all.

**End of Flash Back**

Everything was supposed to end and start anew when he met up with Naruto again after reincarnation.

But how did this happen when he was brought back to life as an undead, only to be destined to rot to death and never to be reincarnated?

Those questions were what he asked himself when he woke up a next few days later after their death in an unknown place.

Sasuke slid the katana back in and placed it on the table gently.

"_If it wasn't for Haku who removed the curse and lend me a fake body, I would probably never see Naruto anymore. Yet, I still don't know who placed the curse on me... I can't reincarnate now no matter what. Someone is behind all this..."_

"Sasuke?"

He turned towards the room door and found Naruto's mother standing there with a pack of medicine in her hand.

"How is he?" She said as she headed over to change her son's cold towel.

Sasuke shrugged and half sat on Naruto's desk, "He woke up for a while but soon went back to sleep."

"I see..." She gently ruffled her son's hair and stare at him longingly, "I'm such a bad mother... I left him alone most of the time..."

The dark haired boy kept silent as he felt that he shouldn't be talking.

She heaved a small sigh, "He has grown to be so much like his father..." There was a distant look within her eyes that told Sasuke that she still loved Naruto's father very much.

"He...He didn't actually leave us... It was I who left him."

"... But Na-"

She cut him off, "Those were lies. Well... Partly of it." She moved away from her son and stared at the mirror, "When I found out that I was pregnant with Naruto, I decided to leave him so he could go on with his studies... I knew that if I stayed by, he would not go on."

"But it's been so many years, why didn't you went to look for him?" Sasuke asked.

"... I did. But he was with a new girl friend and he didn't even know Naruto existed. If I just go to him and his girl friend and force my way in, I'll never forgive myself. And so, I decided to bring Naruto up myself even though I have to work hard to it." She faced Sasuke with a smile, "Though I was worried about him being alone but I guess now I don't have to."

"Huh?" He frowned.

"You are there with him!" She grinned happily and left the room, "Take good care of him!"

With that, she left the room.

"..." Sasuke sighed, "Your mum is pretty cute."

"..."

"Stop playing dead though I know kids play it for fun."

"..."

"I'll tickle you."

"..."

"I'll molest you."

Naruto sat up suddenly, "Don't you dare or I'll castrate you."

"If that's your wish, sure." Sasuke placed his hand on his pants' zipper.

"... Stop that, you perve." Naruto added in curtly before dropping down to his bed.

Sasuke placed on a smirk and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Heard everything?"

Naruto nodded with his eyes closed.

"Then are you still mad at your dad?"

"... I don't know. I feel confused." He sighed. "I wonder should I be angry at him?"

"It's all up to you... but grudge never came out good."

Naruto's sapphire eyes stare at Sasuke with a hint of amusement. "Never thought that would come out from your mouth. I kind of thought you were the kind who enjoy remembering grudge and take revenge."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "If it's last time... maybe, but not now anymore. If I were to keep grudge, it would be never ending." _"Because many people killed you in front of me before..."_

Naruto noted a sad look on Sasuke's face and decided not to continue further.

And soon, their conversation ended just like that as Naruto slowly fell asleep.

XXX

"_As we danced and danced,_

_We sang a song,_

_With vows of our own,_

_Together forever" They sang together happily._

"_We'll get married when we grow up, okay?" A girl's giggly voice said._

"_What's 'getting married'?" A young Naruto asked the unknown young girl figure._

"_You'll know when we grow up, silly. Just promise me okay?" She asked with a pinky finger out._

_Young Naruto puts on his usual big grin, "Okay!" And he sealed the deal by intertwining his own pinky finger with the girl's one._

XXX

"That was what you promised me, Naruto." A figure said as it held on to a secretly taken photo of Naruto.

"How could you forget?"

XXX

Day 3, and Naruto was completely healed.

"Sit here!" His mother's stern voice told him.

"But I'm fine already!"

"No. You might seem like you are alright but there might be something wrong with your head!"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "There is nothing wrong with my head!"

"There is!" His mother retorted back.

"What!?"

"You keep refusing Sasuke though he is hot. I want a son-in-law like him!"

Immediately, Naruto turned into a bright red bulb. "Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not and don't be rude to me. How can you not understand your own mother? If you were to choose a girl as my in-laws, I would fee utterly sad."

The blond boy eyed his mother in horror, "Why!?"

She looked away, "Well... I would lose my son to her and lack of cute guys to stare at. I'm pretty grateful that my son turned out to be not bad. If it's Sasuke, I get more hot guys but if it's a girl.." A disgusted look was on her face, "I'm not interested in a girl."

If words could explain his look, a jaw dropped down to the floor should explain that.

"MOM! I'm your son, not your anime cute guys..."

"... Can't a woman dream of what she wished?" She gave him a puppy look that rendered Naruto speechless.

Then he started laughing.

"You fool too much, mother."

"It's my advantage." She smiled warmly at him and continued her housework that she stole from her son earlier.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Nah. If you want to work out, call Sasuke. I'll leave the whole house to you both." She said without looking up.

"..."

Of course, Naruto decided to shut up before he was rendered to speechless for the 3rd time in a day.

XXX

"SAKURA!!"

The sound of her mother's fist pounding the door hard as she tried to get her daughter's attention.

"Leave me alone! I need to finish something." Sakura shouted in reply. Her eyes were busy scanning the piece of scrap paper as she drew on the floor a circle.

"You haven't left the room for 3 days. Sakura, my dear, please answer me." Her mother cried out desperately.

The pink haired girl decided to ignore her mother and started whispering excitedly,

"Encrypted in time,

Hear me, the humble slave,

I will present to you.

What you desire the most."

When the spell was recited, Sakura smiled maniacally.

"He will be with me... Naruto is not a bother anymore!"

"Yeah. I'm happy for you." A voice told her. Sakura looked around and met her eyes with the mysterious person.

"It's you... How did you get in here?" She asked the figure questioningly.

"From the window... I was the one who gave you the spells."

Sakura smiled, "You did? Thanks. I never knew you were interested in such things."

"I supposed... You may never judge a person through their cover." The figure advanced closer to Sakura.

"That's true." She nodded and sat down on her bed, "So, why are you here? Is there anymore steps to complete the whole ritual?"

"Ah.. Yes."

Her green gem eyes brightened up immediately, "What?"

The figure merely smiled at her and without noticing anything, a slash was sliced through Sakura's throat quickly.

"Your death, Haruno-san."

Sakura held on to her neck as she tried her best to breath but it seemed to be getting harder as time ticked by.

Hoarsely, she whispered out, "Why?"

The figure went close to her and then grabbed both of her weak hands. Then, she used a knife and drew two deep cut on her veins.

Satisfied at her work, she took a step back and dropped the blade down the bed. The figure eyed Sakura as she sat on Sakura's desk as how a child would, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Sakura, Sakura." She said in a singsong voice, "There is no such things as love spell in this world. What I gave you was merely a soul transfer spell... To say it simply, I'm taking your soul as my power."

The figure swung her head left and right, "How stupid right? To be ending your life just like this."

She sneered at Sakura who was crying silently.

"Now I shall leave you alone for some last hour in silence." She jumped down and opened the window, "Good Bye... And I'll see you in my mind."

Sakura could only regret her doings. Her body was too weak for her to move. Her mother who gave up on her when she ignored her went back down to her father.

All that is left is for her to bleed to death.

It was then she noticed how foolish she is.

-End Of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 7 – Foolish Lies.- 

I'm so sorry for updating so late. I wanted to update with my other story **Confinement** but due to some technical problem, my beta has yet done with it. I'm uber sorry.

I'll stand here to let you throw things at me. (runs away with body switching jutsu)

So, everything starts to clear up a lil... I think. Actually.. I have no idea when this story is gonna end.. But I guess some time soon?

Hehe.. Anyone wanna guess what that girl is?

Basically nowadays I'm kinda on sky high. My mother allowed me to get a Dollfie (Ball Joint Doll), my first ever!

Then I've made up my mind on my major. I planned to major in psychology which begans next year. )

... I know my updates lately is very VERY slow. I'm really sorry. I'll try my best to update fast.

I'm working on the next chapter already. So be ready for more truths. Okay?

Hehe... Wow.. Such long author's note.

I better go.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spellings. \Please leave me a review. Okay!

P/S : **Confinement** will be updated as soon as possible when my beta is done with it.


	8. Confusion

**Thanks for reviewing**.

**DarkRavie + threeBOWLSofRAMEN + darkmoonlight16 + BlackVampire14 + Emeralde + c1trus**

**Disclaimer: Let me own just one arc from Naruto, please? … Darn. Denied..**

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 8 – Confusion.**

Ever since yesterday, the rain never ceased nor have any sign of stopping.

No matter how much Naruto may like the rain at times, it never fails to put people into depression if it goes on for a prolonged time.

Also, not to mention that there was a kind of nagging feeling in him that's telling him, something has gone wrong.

"_But what?"_

The phone rang and startled him.

Slowly he stood up from his comfy sofa and headed over to the ringing house phone to pick it up.

"Hello?"

XXX

"How could this have happened? She was so smart and rational all this time... How could she do something as committing suicide?" Sakura's mother wailed hysterically with Ino by her side, whispering comforting words to try consoling her.

Naruto headed over to the altar and offered incense to the smiling Sakura in the picture before bowing in respect for Sakura.

He had known Sakura for so long. _"She's always been so happy and carefree. Definitely not the kind that would commit such an act to end her life."_ He made his way to her mother to offer condolences.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Sakura." He said solemnly.

Her mother nodded as she tried to control herself. Naruto diverted his view to Ino and nodded slightly to her.

Ino gave a small sad smile and nodded back.

"I shall be leaving now. Take care." He bowed and turned away, making his way home.

XXX

Lying on his bed in silence except for the sound of the raindrops that fell outside his house, his mind was packed with things.

Sometimes, everything was so compact that he didn't know what he was thinking about.

The door creaked open and his best friend came strolling in.

"Sulking or brooding?" Neji asked.

"Does it make any difference?"

The longhaired boy shrugged, "Not really." He took a seat on Naruto's bed, "What wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "Nothing."

"But your face tells me otherwise."

Silence was upon them as Naruto thought for a moment.

He licked his dry lips and started, "Well... Many things have been happening recently... I feel as if I'm not able to grasp what I'm supposed to do. Suddenly I find out I have past lives, then the truth of my father. Now, the death of Sakura."

"Naruto..."

"At first, I felt my life was too boring... But to think of it now, it's too adventurous that I started to hate it."

"It's fate. It will go in a circle till it ends there." Neji said. "Naruto, stop seeing Sasuke." He added after a while.

Those words brought Naruto up into a sitting position.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, confused by Neji's words.

Neji grabbed hold of his friend's shoulder and looked seriously into his blue eyes, "Stop seeing Sasuke. He's the cause of the whole problem. If he wasn't here, you might have led a happier life. Your life doesn't have to end early."

The blond boy tried to push his friend's hand off him, "Whoa... Wait a minute. I don't understand a thing."

"Naruto. Did you remember me in your past lives?"

Neji saw his best friend blink and stone for a few seconds.

Naruto looked away, "... I don't know...I only remember bits and parts of it." He decided to leave out the fact that most of it involved Sasuke.

Neji sighed, "My clan is a family of history. For a long time, we need to be burdened with the fate of living through each life with memories of the past."

As if problems around him weren't enough, Neji's words have just added another burden on him.

XXX

"Weird."

"You think so?"

Sasuke turned around to the intruder and scowled, "It's not funny."

"Never thought you were easy to scare." Haku chuckled.

"I did not say that I'm scared." He spat in return.

Haku ignored his protest and came next to him, studying the paper that was found slipped under the bed in Sakura's room, probably due to all the commotion when they found her body, "What is wrong?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't know. **You** tell me."

Haku smirked, "I just forgot that you aren't familiar with such **cult.**" Then he winked at Sasuke that made the boy scowl a little.

The longhaired boy smiled at that and then headed towards the window.

Sasuke eyed him confusedly which was answered with, "Of course I'll explain when we get back to my shop. Do you want to get caught with house breaking?" before jumping out.

"..." Silently, Sasuke followed Haku out. He noted to himself, stop acting foolish in front of Haku.

While Haku was rejoicing in his mind for his victory.

XXX

"What does it says?" Sasuke asked. Currently, he was seated opposite Haku at a round table behind the shop.

"..."

"Haku?"

"Have you ever heard of where does our body's aura came from?" Haku asked with a calm tone.

"Our soul?"

"Precisely. This is a soul trapping spell." The longhaired boy pointed at the piece of paper that they acquired from the Harunos home.

A look of disbelief marred his face, "What?"

Haku stood up and headed over to a box and opened it. Then he took out a stack of paper and placed them on the table, next to the one earlier. "Someone is using this spell collecting peoples souls and trapping them within their own body. Of course, this must be done by them willingly and the person taking them in must have a strong will to control them. Those who are captured will be lost from the cycle of reincarnation until they are released. Think of it as entering a contract with a demon for a wish to be fulfilled but only to be fooled at the end."

"Who could be doing this?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

The other boy chuckled a little which earned a small scowl from Sasuke, "If I knew, all this mystery would be solved a long time ago and you," He pointed at him, "will be reincarnated by now."

Realization hit Sasuke point blank.

"And he… won't have to die such a painful death every time…" Sasuke muttered sadly with his bangs covering his face.

Haku stared at him silently.

"_Their fate was altered so much…what shall be of the ending?"_

XXX

**Flash Back.**

"And what does that have to do with me staying together with Sasuke?" Naruto asked his best friend. Questions are popping here and there in his mind. As the minutes tick by, he was getting more and more confused.

"He'll cause your death. How many lives do you have to suffer before living a happy one?"

"I am living a happy one now." Naruto protested.

"Naruto." Neji stressed Naruto's name, which made the other look at him seriously, "Don't you understand that your life is in danger? If you die now, what will happen to your mother? Who will take care of her? You are all she's left with."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Though he didn't want to admit it but he knew what Neji just told him could be true. Who would take care of his mother?

**End of Flash Back.**

Neji left a long time ago when he saw how distraught Naruto looked by what he just told him. Before leaving, he told his friend to think over what he had just said. Naruto sat on his bed as he stared out in a trance.

"_He'll cause my death…?"_

His mind brought him back to when he met Sasuke for the first time. Those eyes that looked into his own. Those eyes that he soon grew to admire- to love.

"_Love?"_

He felt himself stop and heat rose to his cheeks.

He lay back down to his bed and closed his eyes.

Somehow, he felt everything was too big for his small brain to process.

XXX

College started like normal the next day.

Despite the noisiness of the surrounding atmosphere, he could still notice how quiet it was without the sound of Sakura and Ino's bickering. After Sakura's death, Ino seemed to have lost all her spirit that she just stayed at home for now.

"_I can't concentrate on what I'm doing now, Naruto. As hard as I tried to- I can't. I'll stay at home for now to take some time off…"_ Ino reply from when he called her a few days ago to check on her rang in his head. He knew it's hard for her to move on but she needed to understand that it's for Sakura's sake. Not anyone else.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice broke him out from his monologue. He turned to face him and Neji's words came back to haunt him.

"_He'll cause your death."_

Sasuke waved in front of Naruto's view when he noticed that he went into a trance again.

"Yeah?" The blond haired boy smiled a little.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke voiced out in concern.

"Hmm... Nah. Perfectly fine. Don't worry." He scratched his blond locks for a moment, "I just remember I need to see a lecturer now. See you."

He grabbed his books and bag before disappearing off into the building.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _"Did something go wrong? He seems odd."_

"Stay away from him." A voice warned him from behind. Without facing the person, he already knew who said those words.

"I don't take orders from people." Sasuke replied coldly as he walks away.

"He won't see you anymore. For his own good, just leave him alone." Neji stressed out again.

Sasuke ignored him and entered the building, _"Could it be that Neji told him something?"_

XXX

Since then, if any chances were given, Naruto would disappear off from Sasuke's view that confirmed his suspicion that Neji did somehow influence Naruto.

The only time he could see the blond is when they were in lectures or a few minutes before.

"_Should I really give up?"_

"You shouldn't."

"How did you read my mind?" Sasuke ask the intruder.

"Though you are pretty good in hiding your emotion but didn't anyone tell you a person's eyes can actually show emotion?" Haku replied with a smile. "Besides, I've already been standing next to you for the past few minutes and you have yet detected my presence."

Sasuke sighed with a smirk, "Does that mean I'm losing my touch?"

"Nah. You are just distracted by him." He pointed at the blond boy who was laughing at Kiba in the other corner.

"…" Sasuke kept quiet and looked away, out the window.

"After so many years, you never give up and now you want to give up when the truth is so near you?"

"He might die."

"It's just a might. If he's destined to die in this life, he'll die. Other than that, I believe you'll protect him."

"I was unable to protect him all along." He muttered darkly.

Haku ran a hand through his long brown hair, "It's the past. Now you have the future to protect. Do you love him?"

Sasuke widened his eyes at Haku, _"Why is he asking me such questions?"_

"I don't understand…"

"It's just a simple question. I'm sure you understand."

They went silent except for the sound of chattering of the students around them.

"Sasuke," Haku started, "I must say this even though it's late. He is Naruto but at the same time, he isn't."

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked without turning and look at Haku.

"A person soul changes every time they reincarnate. Depends on the situation… It's unfair for this Naruto if you still see him in the shadows of the past. He isn't the same as the Naruto you knew at first."

Sasuke felt himself sent into turmoil by Haku's words.

"_It is true…"_

The longhaired boy pats his head and stood up, "Do think wisely. Good bye."

He just disappeared off without alerting anyone, just like when he came in.

XXX

"I'm evading him…"

His mother's voice pops out, "Evading who? Sasuke? No can do, Naruto. He's my future son-in-law."

Naruto groaned, "Does your mind only think of yaoi and shonen-ai?"

She smiled and went on working on their dinner, "Not exactly. I'm more concerned about my son's happiness."

Her son sighed and flopped his head down the table.

"You sound like a married man with lots of burden behind you." His mother teased him as she stirred the noodles that she was cooking.

Naruto kept quiet and sighed again.

"If you keep sighing, your hair will turn white soon."

"I'm not old…"

His mother giggled, "Didn't you know mental pressure affects our body?" She faked a sigh and shook her head, "And to think that a student majoring in Psychology didn't know such thing."

He pouted, "Stop picking on me."

"I'm not. It's your imagination." She replied as she placed the noodles from the pan into two separate plates, "All done!"

She took both plates and set one down in front of her son, "What's troubling you?" Though Naruto started to dig into the noodles, she ignored her own plate and stare at her son with interest.

"Nothing." He didn't look up.

"You are lying." She said in a singsong way as she started on her food.

"…" Naruto sighed, "I give up…"

His mother's lip quirked up in a smirk, "Heh. You always give up too fast."

Those words caught him by surprise that made him muttered out, "I do?"

Sensing something felt wrong, she looked up to her son.

With a sad face on, Naruto's view seemed far away.

"Something went wrong, Naruto?" She asked in concern.

He looked up at her with a smile that she knew was fake, "Nothing. It's something I need to figure out myself."

His mother decided not to push him any further and kept quiet.

And so, the dinner proceeded without much talk between the mother and son.

-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 8 – Confusion.-

The end of another chapter…

As usual, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and hope you all did enjoy the chapter.

Well, I know it takes a long time for me to update my story that some of you might thinking I'm giving up on the story or you giving up on it.

I'm truly sorry.

Sometimes, I just got stuck at some points.

Don't worry, I won't abandon my stories.

Just that, I might be updating late which I hope you all would be patient with me.

For now, thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning till now.

I hope that you all will continue to do so.

I've already started on the next chapter. I hope that my inspiration shall flow smoothly to present you all with another chapter. XD


	9. Obsession

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: ... I should be drawing the next chapter of Naruto instead of posting this. XD**

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 9 - Obsession**

"_If you are happy, I'm happy."_

"Liar…"

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

"Stop lying to me…" A small sob escaped from her.

"_You are my most important-"_

"STOP!" She closed her ears. "I don't want to hear the rest…" Tears flows down her cheeks.

"_Give it up. He'll never love you." _A voice taunting her.

"Shut up!"

"_In the end, you'll just realize how stupid you were."_ Another voice added.

Her eyes fixated onto the ceiling as she swayed back and forth, seated down.

"No matter what, you all aren't going to get away from me! You will make us be together, forever! If fate doesn't allow it, I'll tie my own threads of fate with him!" She shouted to no one but her mind.

"_It won't be love anymore…"_ Another voice whispered sadly.

However, it was ignored.

The look of despair on her face was slowly replaced with a maniac one; she laughed hysterically, "He'll love me for sure… He will…"

"…_-chan.."_

She looked around looking for the source of the whisper, "Naruto? Is that you? Are you here for me?" However, only silence answered her. Her head slumped down, "… Please… Don't leave me…"

A lone tear slowly left her eye again before she wiped it.

XXX

"_Haku… Will there be trouble?"_ His little voice whispered in distress.

"I don't know… Let's just hope they'll realize it before it's over." Haku looked at his friend. "You are weakening." He stated sadly.

The figure chuckled, _"It's been so long after all… Let's hope what I hold on to so long managed to end this for all."_

"I hope so…"

XXX

"Nuoooo….." Drool started to leak out of his mouth, staining the pillow cover.

Disgust would be the word to describe Sasuke's face expression.

"Don't take away my rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen."

Poke. Poke.

"NUOOOOO…. STAY AWAYYYYY!!!" Naruto hugged his body even more, as if hugging something from the verge of being stolen away.

Sasuke sighed, "This is it."

Splash!

"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?" He glared at the culprit. "Why did you do that for? It's freakin' hot water!!" He grabbed his quilt to wipe his face and body.

Sasuke just looked at him with a bored expression, "You wanted ramen, so I gave you the warmth of a ramen soup. Also, the water felt warm instead of hot to me." He gave a smirk of triumph.

Naruto growled and stomped off to his toilet to clean himself up.

"Do whatever you want."

Sasuke smiled and went downstairs into the blonde's kitchen.

"_What should I make for breakfast?"_ He thought as he placed on Naruto's mother's frilly apron.

XXX

After freshening himself up and changing the bed sheet along with his own clothes, he slowly made his way downstairs with a yawn as he scratched his butt.

Then his nose caught on something nice.

"Hmm… Mum?"

He got into the kitchen and found himself with a horrifying view. "Sasuke!?"

"Yeah?" He said as he stacked the pancakes into a plate without looking up.

"… WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY MUM'S APRON?" Naruto shouted with wide eyes.

"It's the only one here. Looks nice on me?" Sasuke smirked at the poor boy, which rendered him speechless.

Then his inner monologue started, _"Well… With Sasuke's hot body and outfit that consists of a dark blue fitting turtleneck and a simple jeans… I must say he doesn't look half bad though the apron is pink and frilly…WAIT! Why am I agreeing to this? This is insane and completely not normal."_

As if sensing the boy's dilemma, Sasuke slowly stalked closer to him and whispered seductively, "Naruto…"

That brought him back into reality; realizing how close they were together.

He gulped, "Sasuke…?" He felt a hand at his waist pulling him closer and closer to Sasuke.

"Err…. Why are you so close? Noooo, stay away! I didn't give you permission to be so close to me! NO! I didn't ask you to pull me closer you idiot! I'm asking you to let me go! I'll sue you and mak-…"

He was silenced by a warm touch at his lips.

He didn't felt disgusted by it though.

He just felt warmth that slowly engulfed him whole.

The kiss was only broken after a few minutes which left him panting, flushed and speechless.

Slowly, he looked up to Sasuke who was smiling at him fully, "Shall we move on to something else? I'll cook you a better lunch or dinner when we are done."

XXX

She wondered what her son was dreaming about as she squatted next to Naruto's bed with both of her hand supporting her face.

"Noo… Ah… Sasuke…" Naruto groaned in his sleep.

"Ah…. I see... Someone is having pervy dreams. Geez… Children these days. How can they be so X-rated?" She stood up and headed into the toilet, bringing a pail of water along when she come out.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!!

Naruto sprung up immediately with a shout, "COLD!!!!" He turned to the perpetrator who is his mother.

"Mum!? You want me to get a cold in such a morning."

With a smug look on her face, she answered him, "You were so hot early in the morning, so I decided to cool you down a bit, my dear son." She smiled at him, "Breakfast is ready."

She threw the pail back into the toilet that resulted in a loud crashing sound before leaving the room.

"Don't just simply throw things around!" Naruto shouted in disdain.

Then he sat there in deep thought, "… Did I just dream what I think I dreamt about?"

And then he sighed, "Somehow, today doesn't seems to be a good day... To top it up, this morning sequence is pretty familiar, except that it's replaced by cold water instead of hot and mother instead of Sasuke."

He wondered should he be happy or sad about it?

XXX

"Morning, Mum." Naruto said just as he stepped into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Naru. Stop rubbing your eyes. It'll turn red." She lectured him and then sat down beside Sasuke.

"…_Wait. Did I see Sasuke in my house kitchen again wearing the same outfit from my dream?" _He blinked and rubbed his eyes again.

"Naruto! Stop rubbing. Come and sit down." She frowned and pouted a little as she ordered her son.

"… Okay.." So he took a seat in front of his mother.

Curious blue eyes peered over to Sasuke who seems to find the sideways more interesting than him or his mother.

Finally noticed his stare, Sasuke turned immediately to Naruto and they locked their gaze.

Somehow, that triggered off warning from Neji that made him look away.

He felt guilt burdening on his chest, as he knows how hurtful it is to look away during such a moment.

Sasuke kept silent.

She noted the awkward atmosphere and decided to break it.

"Now, let's eat." She beamed happily and chomped her pancake.

Sasuke and Naruto ate silently without giving a glance at each other during the whole meal; both with thoughts of their own.

The poor mother is crying in her head, _"Why are they behaving like this??"_

After some while, Sasuke finished his food, "I should be going now, aunty. Thanks for the meal." He stood up and smiled at her.

"Aww… That's early. Normally you stay for a longer time before going."

"I need to head home and pack my stuff."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear Sasuke said he's going home to pack his stuff? He's hoping that it meant to clean up a place, instead of going away.

"I will be going away. So I won't be coming here anymore." Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still eating his pancakes without looking at him.

The conversation between his mother and Sasuke went on as if Naruto was not there.

"Where will you be going?" She asked sadly.

Sasuke paused for a moment, "Somewhere I can find peace. I should have done this a long time ago…"

"But peace can be found here too. What about Naruto?" She asked which caused Naruto to choke at the question. She shot Naruto a look but Naruto didn't dare to meet her gaze, quietly sipping the cup of milk instead.

The onyx haired boy just smiled gently at her, "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"I should be leaving now. Good-bye, Aunty. Take care, Naruto…" Naruto could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'll send you out…" Naruto's mother said and escorted Sasuke out to the front door while Naruto just remained glued onto his place.

When he heard the front door close, it felt as if his heart closed along with it.

He felt that he couldn't bear it.

The pain of being left behind.

The pain of losing someone close to him.

"_Was Sasuke always that close to me?"_ He thought when his mother entered the kitchen again.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Was her question the moment she stepped in but another voice rang in his mind.

"_Please chase after him, Naruto…"_ That voice is very familiar.

"_If not, you'll regret it…"_ It whispered again.

As if obeying the voice, he ran out without answering his mother.

He knew that the pain is greater than death if Sasuke is not by his side.

XXX

"I'm not going to let you go! I… I like you!"

His eyes widened in shock. He wondered did he hear the truth or was it just some illusion fabricated by himself?

He doesn't know.

His mind is disarray, turn behind or just keep going his way?

XXX

Naruto could feel himself fighting the urge to tear up.

He keep telling his own mind that he's not a girl and that he shouldn't cry but how can he help it when the person he chased after just stopped in his track after hearing his confession without turning back and look at him.

"Sasuke…" He whispered as he choked back the tears down.

XXX

She watched them in anger from a hidden distance.

This was supposed to end when Sasuke left.

Why did Naruto chase after him?

After all she did, she was unable to break the bond between them.

But she isn't going to give up now.

She'll make sure she destroys the bond between them entirely…

XXX

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke's head perked up and he immediately turn around to face Naruto.

It wasn't a dream after all.

It is a reality for him.

Naruto did come after him.

He smiled at him and walked towards Naruto.

Sasuke halted just in front of Naruto and embraced him, "I feel the same."

XXX

Haku saw his companion smirk with satisfaction.

"Don't you feel sad, Naruto?"

A near transparent 'Naruto' smiled warmly at him, _"Why should I? He and I are the same person…He lead a different life and created the person he is now. His will is strong."_

"You are strong too. If not, how can you stay away from part of your soul for so long?"

'Naruto' chuckled, _"Thanks for the compliment."_

Haku smiled and suddenly his face turned serious, "I sense something bad…"

'Naruto' kneeled down when pain surged through every parts of his body.

"Naruto!" Haku kneeled down beside him.

'He' panted hard, _"Stop her…"_

Haku knew what 'he' was talking about but before he could move, he heard a shout that sounded very much like Sasuke.

XXX

Naruto lay on the pavement without strength to move.

His consciousness is slowly fading away.

He felt someone kneeled beside him and muttered something before it went off.

It sounded sad to his ear.

Did he do something that hurt someone before?

"You won't break your promise right?"

That's what he heard.

XXX

When Haku reached there, he saw Sasuke holding onto Naruto, trying his best to wake him up but in vain.

"I'm sorry… I came late." From the energy of that area, he knew that someone cast a spell.

"Why did she do that? What is that spell all about?" Sasuke asked in fury.

Haku eyed him without much emotion, "Because obsession is a fearful feeling."

-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 9 – Obsession –

Erm… I know I know.. I know that this took a long time but I'm soooo sorry!!!

My inspiration has been on and off these days… I wonder is it because now I don't have classes that I don't have much time to dream?

… I shall put that to test… XD

When I start my classes again next month which could probably bring my muse back. (Maybe he went on holiday like I did…)

I'll try my best to update again soon.

As for the story… 'She' is making her moves..

Can anyone of you guess who is 'she'?

I have no idea when this story will end but I think I can say it's nearing.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for all mistakes in grammar and spelling…

Well.. I don't really think there is spelling mistakes because I would check through and then my beta plus my MW have spelling checker…

I do receive reviews that I have spelling mistakes which I could lead to on conclusion that either it's American's or British's English..

Err… I learn British's English but I have no idea which one my MW is using..

Or I think so.. Maybe I'm wrong.

I talk to much..Sorry! Please reviewwwwwXD Reviews is love.


	10. A moment of Truth

**Thank you for reading this story and also to those who reviewed.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**

**Note: Since this chapter involves two Naruto, **

Naruto – **refers to the current Naruto.**

'**Naruto'** – **refers to the ghost like Naruto. (smiles)**

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 10 – A moment of Truth.**

It's a crushing pain.

He almost felt his life slipping away.

His head hurts.

His soul hurts.

Every time he tried to touch the scene in front of him, it's always out of his reach.

Made him run, breathlessly.

With blood everywhere, he wanted to stop it.

He can't.

He's breaking.

Insanity is invading his mind.

"_You can't give up." _

Other than all those noisy voices that haunt him during the scene, a new voice joined in.

It wasn't like the rest.

It's soft and familiar.

It's heart warming.

It's… just like his one?

"Where are you?" Naruto asked softly, ignoring the scene in front of him though he's still looking at it.

This time, it was himself, dressed in an aristocratic outfit of what looked like Medieval London era.

Sasuke was wearing the same one too…

He closed his eyes and waited for a response.

He had enough of repeating scenes where he was killed and Sasuke grieving beside his dead body.

It's just too depressing.

It's just too heartbreaking to see Sasuke looking like this.

"_I'm always here..."_

A pair of legs materialized in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw himself.

"Myself?"

"_Part of your soul. I've always been around you during those many reincarnations. You are me and I am you. All your past memories are locked in me."_

Naruto sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Can you tell me what is happening?"

"_Of course…"_ '**Naruto**' took a seat next to his other part.

"_I didn't know her feelings towards me were like this…"_

**Flash Back**

She found them, with a red thread tying their last fingers and a pair of katana embedded deep within their hearts.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama. We found your son and his lover dead." A man said quietly.

She could only try to resist her sobbing as she stared at her admired's dead body with the feelings of loath all over her.

Loathing his smile of satisfaction.

Fugaku eyed his son for a while before narrowing his eyes in anger.

How could his own son disgrace him by committing such an act?

"Death suits them." He muttered before moving off.

His henchman eyed him with a questioning look that probably asked, 'What should we do now?'

"Cut the thread and bring Sasuke's body back. We can't leave him there to look disgraceful to me. Just throw the other boy's body somewhere far." He said with disgust.

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and went off with his servant following closely.

Then one of them sighed, "What a fate… Why did they turn out this way?"

"It's disgusting. Let's just get rid of them." A mean looking villager said.

"Naruto!!" A voice shouted that made the villagers clear a pathway for a man with brown hair towards the blond boy's body.

He pulled the boy into his embrace, "Wake up, Naruto! How can you do this?"

He was devastated by the boy's decision.

All these years, he felt that Naruto was a like a son to him.

How can he just leave him like this?

"Let go of him, Iruka… He's already dead." The mean villager said with a nonchalant tone, as if Naruto deserve death.

"Yeah. We need to dump his body somewhere too. Just leave and we won't hurt you, okay?" Another added.

Iruka's temper flared up, "What do you mean by 'dump his body somewhere'? Doesn't he deserve a proper burial!?"

"It's an order from the Lord." The same mean villager answered.

"He's not a Hokage! Why should you listen to him? Naruto shouldn't be treated like this!" He couldn't keep everything in him anymore.

How could all these people treat Naruto in such way though he had helped them in many ways?

"In this village, we obey who we deem the strongest. The Uchiha clan is the strongest." The villager glared at Iruka.

"This is absurd!" He retorted back. "I'm taking them away!"

The villager sighed, "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just take Naruto and leave Sasuke."

"I won't cut that thread between them." Iruka said without a second thought.

"Uchiha's body needs to be back to the Uchihas' clan!"

"They chose to die together and they shall remain together. Even if it cost my life, I'll protect them." He answered sternly.

Silence was in the air for a while.

"Then it's too bad that you get hurt, Iruka."

XXX

She stared at them as they pushed Iruka away and render him temporary mobile less; leaving him laying on the floor as he stared at them.

Her eyes glint a little in happiness as she saw one of the villagers placed a knife over the red thread that was connecting Naruto and Sasuke together.

"Cut it…" She whispered.

And the deed was done within a second. She smiled with satisfaction.

She saw Sasuke's body being brought away from the spot as Iruka stare at them helplessly.

She heard him saying, "Even in your death, I can't protect your bond…"

Iruka looked down and cried silently as the rain hit his body.

"Iruka!"

She heard someone running towards them and she hid further back into the shadow.

It was her cousin, Neji.

His footsteps slowed down as he neared Naruto's body.

"Naruto… Why?"

"I can't protect him after all." Iruka whispered numbly.

Neji's fist clenched in anger.

"We need to give him a proper burial…" He whispered as he tried to control his anger.

Iruka nodded and tried to stand up.

Noticing his trouble, the longhaired boy went over to help him.

"I can do this on my own. Please, carry his body. We'll bury him at his favorite place…"

Neji took a look at Naruto's body solemnly, "Em..."

XXX

It's a night without a moon that brings fear to people, for the fear of getting lost by losing its guiding light.

Hinata felt the same.

For her, Naruto is her guiding light in the dark, just like the moon.

The person who helped her in many ways and for a sudden, he's gone.

Gone to the arms of death.

A death caused by Uchiha Sasuke.

All that she worked for to win him to her side is now down the spiral of abyss.

Stealthily, she slid through the guards and into the compound of the Uchihas' Manor.

She knew where his body was kept as she had followed every word the villagers had said.

Within 5 minutes, she reached there and found the body.

She glared at him, "If you think you can be with him, you are wrong, Uchiha. I'll never forgive you… I'll make you roam this place… till eternity." She smirked evilly and drew a sign on Sasuke's head.

By making a few signs and muttering a long incantation, the seal was done.

"You won't ever be with him, you filthy roaming dead."

**End of Flash Back.**

"She cursed him?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"_Yes… I was there the whole time as I waited for Sasuke's soul to come out. He never came…"_

"Why?"

"_I don't know. Maybe he was trapped or maybe, we still can't be together even in death…"_ 'Naruto looked down sadly.

"What happened afterwards?"

"_Sasuke woke up as a living dead. He couldn't see me, no matter how I shouted. He left the Uchihas' manor aimlessly with a rotting body that he couldn't escape…"_

**Flash Back**

The sunlight hurts his body so badly that he needed to hide during the day.

Sasuke walked the road aimlessly with questions all over.

Why isn't he dead?

Why isn't Naruto beside him?

Where is Naruto?

Constantly, he craved for blood and raw meat.

Many times, he almost gave up to his desire and feast on a human's flesh and blood.

He held his will strong.

He cannot stray to a path that he'll never forgive himself.

He walked relentlessly through the graveyard in Konoha every night, looking for a grave by Naruto's name.

He failed.

"Even death can't keep us together…" Sasuke whispered sadly as he stood beside the old tree.

"Why are you roaming here?" A voice asked him.

Sasuke turned to the voice and eyed the figure warily.

"I won't hurt you." That person smiled at him.

"After all, it's none of my business to do that. I'm neither a demon nor a zombie hunter."

"Why are you talking to me if it's none of your business?"

"I find you looking pitiful. That's all."

Sasuke looked away in anger, "Tch…"

"My name is Haku. I'm a person of all trades. I'm a male too." He introduced himself.

"I didn't say you are a female."

"Just saying to emphasize on my gender. I always get for the opposite gender."

Sasuke laughed a little, "Should I pity you?"

Haku shrugged, "Maybe you should."

"What do you want?"

"I can help you."

Dark eyes eyed the longhaired boy with confusion, "How?"

"Remove the curse that's placed on you in return…"

"For?"

"The katana that's stuck onto your chest in a stylish way."

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"You mean I can become a human back?"

Haku shook his head, "You are dead. I'll just free you from that rotten flesh of yours."

Sasuke went into a deep thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I can't leave like this. Without knowing who did this to me. I need to find _him_ too…"

"Are you sure you want to live on as a living death, bound to your rotten flesh and desire?"

He didn't know what to answer.

"I…"

"If after I dispel the curse, you still lingered on. I'll help you."

He decided to ask the same question 2nd time. "How?"

"I'll create you a spiritual body that could store your soul in it; like a normal human. But once everything is clear, you need to return to the cycle of reincarnation."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Well… I don't know. I do things according to how I like it and I decided to help you."

**End of Flash Back.**

"I see… Thank God Haku is there."

"_Yes… He helped me and Sasuke a lot."_

"He can see you?"

'**Naruto**' nodded. _"I was following Sasuke all the while. Haku saw me but I pleaded him to stay silent about my existence there. After he helped Sasuke, I lead him to the place where my body lay. That's where he got the second katana."_

"… They buried it along with me?"

"_Yeah. Sasuke couldn't reincarnate but somehow, parts of me are able to return to the cycle of reincarnation while a part of me stays. Maybe it's because of what I saw."_

"That's why you are here."

"_Yes."_

"I see." Naruto looked back into the scene in front of him.

He saw himself again with Sasuke.

This time, he was a girl in a Chinese outfit. He felt funny as he looked at himself.

He looked so different there.

Black hair and eyes but yet, he can still recognize himself.

As if reading his mind, his lingering part answered.

"_Our body changes through reincarnation."_

Naruto nodded, "But why do we look alike?" He stared at the transparent soul beside him.

"_Somehow, this time, you were to born to a family whose origin is close to our ancestor."_

"You mean my father?"

'**Naruto**' nodded with a small smile.

"Same name?"

"_I whispered."_

Naruto gave him a confused look.

"_When you were born, I whispered into your mother's ear when the doctor asked for your name in the registry. Amazingly, she heard and followed."_

Naruto smiled, "Ah… I see."

"_Also…With everyone around you, I hope I can end this by this lifetime. So that sufferings will end, for you and Sasuke."_

Naruto sighed and smiled sadly, "For you too…"

As if getting caught in something, '**Naruto**' looked dazed for a moment.

"_Yes… For me."_

Then '**Naruto**' looked at him with a pleading look.

"_Don't be broken by those images you see. Everything must end. It's about time for me to return to you."_

He nodded, "I'll stay strong."

"_Save Iruka-sensei for me."_

"Iruka? Why?"

"_Like Sakura, he is trapped within Hinata. The death devastated him. Also, save the current Hinata. All this is done by the dark part of her soul many years ago. Like me and you, when she died the last time, part of her soul remained while part back to reincarnation. She's merely being controlled."_

"You mean Hinata isn't herself now?"

'**Naruto**' nodded, _"If only I wasn't so oblivious, things won't be so ugly. I should have stopped leading her on."_

Naruto kept silent.

"I'm not doing this."

'**Naruto**' frowned with a look asking 'why?'

"We are doing this together. You are me right?

'**Naruto**' was rendered speechless before smiling, _"You sure are different from me."_

Naruto placed on his trademark goofy smile, "It's time for you to rest."

"_Yeah."_

They placed their right hands together and warm feelings surged through his body.

Then a lone tear flows down his cheek.

"Welcome back…"

"_I'm back."_

XXX

Sasuke stared at Naruto's body, looking for any sign of waking up.

Currently they are back at Haku's shop.

"Wake up…" He whispered softly.

A hand pats his shoulder and he turned to look at the intruder.

"Don't worry." Haku smiled at him as if trying to calm the boy down.

Sasuke sighed, "How can I don't worry? Who know what spell is cast on him? What if-…"

"I'm sure _he_'s there to save him."

Confusion slipped onto Sasuke's face.

"He?"

"Naruto's other part of soul. He's been here all the while."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke wanted to shout the question but he kept himself in check.

"When everything happened, part of his soul remained here while the other part reincarnated. He was the one who lead you to him."

He stared at the feminine boy as if he was playing a sick joke on him.

"He's been here all along?"

"…Yes."

"And you knew it?"

Haku nodded without a little guilt clouding his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"He didn't want you to know." He replied curtly.

"I'm a fool then?" Sasuke said bitterly.

"Sasuke-…"

"Don't blame him…" Naruto's voice cuts Haku from what he wanted to say.

Both of them turned their attention to him.

The ebony haired boy's eyes widened a little. He edged closer to Naruto to check his condition.

"Naruto. Are you alright?"

Naruto sat up and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"He said he's sorry."

Sasuke kept silent.

"He wanted to speak to you too but he can't. So he hid away whenever you were around."

Sasuke wanted to cry because of Naruto's words but he won't.

He never cries no matter how sad he was.

"… You are forgiven."

Naruto smiled from his soul.

"I remember everything now."

Sasuke smirked, "It saves me the trouble from trying to convince you about our past."

"I already accepted it a long time ago." Naruto pulled away.

"Correction, it was a moment ago."

"… You are destroying the mood, bastard."

He pouted while Sasuke gave him the 'I won' smirk.

XXX

"You mean Hinata is being controlled?"

"Yes… It seems so. She cast the spell on me so I could watch all the incidents that occurred in the past and then break down so she could have an easy way for her plans."

"A plan that requires you to be weak willed." Haku added.

Naruto nodded and shivered in horror, "Gee... I never knew Hinata could be that… aggressive."

"Who asked you to seduce her and then leave her?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto glared with a pout, "Shut up. I thought of her as my sister. That's all."

"If you didn't suggest it, why would she think that way?"

"I can't help it if she's lusting after my hot body." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You are exaggerating."

"You lusted after it okay?"

Sasuke blushed a little by Naruto's retort and look away.

Haku sighed, "Could you two lovers stop bickering and try to think of a solution here?"

Then they kept quiet.

"Good." He turned to Naruto, "Could you get Neji?"

"Neji?"

"Yes. He needs to know of this. After all, Hinata is his sister though before she was his cousin."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I should tell him about this."

"Clear his stupid mind who keeps thinking badly of me."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "He's just trying to protect me."

"By blaming me and keep me away when the person he should keep away from you is his sister."

The blond boy sighed in defeat.

Not many people can dissolve the deep grudge in the Uchiha.

"I'll call him now."

XXX

Must all lies be such a way?

"It's her all along?"

Neji's world crashed a little.

He never knew someone so close to him is the cause of everything.

"_Can I save you, Hinata?"_

-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 10- A moment of Truth -

(smiles) It's faster this time!! Yay! XD

Inspiration hits me when I was sitting down while idling during a trip.

Been having some thoughts lately…

I want to make a story on one of Naruto's reincarnation..

Still thinking and plotting.

If I did managed to write and post it, be sure to read. Hehe..

Hope that the front part didn't make you all confuse.

I tried to write it as clear as possible.

For those of you who read Confinement, I'm sorry to say that it'll be on hiatus till I finish this.. I think.

I'll try to write and update.

Please forgive me…

I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar's mistakes.

Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review.

Thank you.


	11. Together forever?

*cough cough* Sorry... This took me so long.. As in really... long.

Well, you see, college's work aren't treating me well. My group members either. =-=''

And to top it up, I seem to be gaining more and more side hobbies along the way...

And... my muses are either taking a vacation or... doing nonsense.

Though, those aren't good excuses.

I am sorry... .

Here is the latest chapter of Forbidden Reincarnation.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Now, enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope... If not, you would be seeing wrong things instead of a ninja manga.

**Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 11 – Together... forever?  
**

_When it's lost, I'll just make it disappear._

_If it's the end, then it shall be eternal._

_When it ends, we shall be together._

_There won't be an end before it's connected._

_It's our thread of fate…_

_No matter how bloody it is… I don't mind._

_Not at all._

_You don't, right?_

XXX

"_**It has nothing to do with me at all... I don't want to have anything to do with the past."**_

Naruto sat on the bed in silence in the dark room.

He suddenly felt sadness and regret surged through his soul.

As if he had really done something bad.

"_... I did... Didn't I?"_

"Something wrong?" Sasuke's voice broke him out of his reverie.

Naruto never looked at Sasuke but he muttered 'I'm sorry.' softly.

Puzzled, Sasuke neared Naruto and sat on the bed with him.

He hugged him from behind and rested his jaw on Naruto's shoulder.

"What's wrong..?"

"One of my past reincarnations remembered everything, yet he chose to be ignorant and wants to forget everything. In the end, you suffered."

Realization was clearly written on Sasuke's eyes, he remembered that time. One of Naruto's most miserable reincarnations. It left everyone so tired, including Naruto.

"I was so foolish.. Aren't I?" Naruto whispered with a glassy look on his face. "In the only life where I remember everything, I chose to forget everything and want nothing to do with it."

"I believe it's for your own good." Sasuke moved around Naruto to look directly into his eyes. "His life was so miserable. Even I would do that."

"But you suffered." Naruto murmured softly.

Sasuke smiled at his lover, "It's the past and you remember now, so don't worry." He ruffled Naruto's blond hair and walked away.

Naruto just stared at his retreating back with a sad expression.

"Sasuke..."

"_**Give up on me... Will ya? Sasuke."**_

It's a past that was recovered.

The past that somehow remembered everything.

XXX

"Don't forget."

Sasuke's fist clenched a little, "I know... You don't have to remind me."

XXX

Now that it's nearing winter, cold winter enveloped his whole body as he made his way towards the Hyuuga's mansion.

As he walked, his mind slowly drifted back towards the conversation that he held with Haku earlier.

**Flash back**

After Sasuke left Haku's shop to get them breakfast, only after being threatened by Haku, Haku had a small talk with Naruto.

"I hope that you remember that once this is over, Sasuke have to leave. The time is nearing. He is slowly fading away." Haku said in a soft stern voice.

"..." Naruto's head cast down as he stared at the table with a forlorn expression. He knew. He saw those signs and he is not that stupid to not piece everything. However, he still hoped that Haku never said it to his face directly.

Now, he can't deny but to admit... that he is losing Sasuke.

"Yeah.. I know."

**End of Flash back**

He knew Haku had no other choice but to remind him, because that's how the cycle goes.

It can't remain the same forever.

They have to fix it somehow, someway.

But...

"I still hate it." He muttered under his breath to no one, but himself.

XXX

"What do you mean he went over to see Hinata now? What if he gets hurt?" Sasuke is furious.

"_How could Haku just allow Naruto to meet Hinata without anyone to protect him? What if she try something and harm him?"_

"Don't worry. Neji will be there and I did send someone to protect him." Haku said, in hopes to assure Sasuke of Naruto's safety. "You can't protect him now. You are fading."

Sasuke looked at Haku with a fearful expression, "... I'm wha...?"

"You're fading away now that your attachment has been fulfilled. Therefore, if you get caught up in there, you might just lose your soul and unable to reincarnate- ever again."

Trying his best to keep his anger at bay, he threw the closest thing near his hand towards the wall. "Tch!"

XXX

The door bell rang throughout the whole house, alerting everyone who is in the mansion.

A few moments later, the door to her room opened; revealing 'him'.

"Hinata."

She gasped in surprise, somehow, excitement slowly made its way towards her heart.

Did her wish come true?

XXX

Haku sighed. Somehow, he regretted for not letting Sasuke do whatever he wants.

In trying to resist his anger and worry, he basically punched the wall at the same place over and over again for every 5 minutes.

"_... If this goes on... I'll be amaze if my old wall would still stand after the 100__th__ punch."_ Haku sighed. "You want to go?"

That was what he was waiting for.

"_Took you long enough."_

Sasuke smirked and headed out the house.

Haku just sighed. "Moron."

XXX

"Do you have a minute, Hinata?" Naruto asked with his usual smile.

However, to Hinata, it wasn't the same warm smile she use love.

It felt cold and strange.

It's as if both of them never knew each other from the start, like strangers.

"S-sure... Come on in-in.." She stuttered as she moved backwards to allow Naruto enter the room.

The atmosphere felt awkward as silence lingers on.

Hinata made no move to walk closer to Naruto, neither did Naruto turn around to look at her.

Finally, those words were said. "Let's end all this."

A determine set of eyes stared back at her.

She almost screamed obscenities there and then, but her conscience got a hold of her.

"End w-what, Na-Naruto?"

He smiled at her.

She hated it.

Sometimes, things just don't go as plans.

"_Oh well, I could just end things like last time again. Though it suck to have to start over again. Now... Where did my knife go?"_

XXX

Sasuke ran towards Neji's house as fast as his leg could move.

He just can't let Naruto end this by himself, not without him by his side.

After all, his Uchiha pride wouldn't let Naruto be a hero.

He smirked.

"_Once this is over, eh?"_

XXX

"Feigning ignorance, Hinata?" He looked at her with a pair of angry eyes. "Let them go."

Her expression changes immediately to a nonchalant one. "I can't and I won't."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto felt as if the atmosphere suddenly gotten so thick that it started to constrict his breathing.

Hinata rolled her eyes and head towards her make-up table and opened the drawer, "Do you even have to ask?" She looked at him with a furious expression, "You betrayed me."

She looked away from him and whispered softly in a volume that Naruto could hear, "You promise to make me your bride..."

Naruto's expression softens, "Hinata..."

Then she looked back at him bitterly, "And you just have to fall in love with that stuck up Uchiha, even when knowing that those love won't be accepted by anyone. You just have to do it! You just have to choose him over me! What's so good about him!?"

Slowly, she slid down the floor with a defeat look, "Why can't you choose me? I'm always there for you... I improved myself just so that you can notice me... I learn to talk fluently because of you. Before I confess to you, you have to choose death... What can you get from being with a man!?" She stopped and panted a little, " We can do so many things can have kids together..." She added with a beaten tone.

After a minute or so, Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry but feelings aren't something that you can tamper with. Give up on me, Hinata. I'm sure you can find someone who can make you happy."

She looked up at him with a sneer, "Do you think that just because you say so, I'll just let it end?" In slow motion, she stood up and walked closer to Naruto, step by step.

"Do you think that with just a 'Give up on me' I can let it go?" Her hair shielded her eyes to hide her expression. "I had to give up so many things... I tried so hard to keep them within me. I suffered so much. You won't understand a thing." She paused for a moment, "Just like last time."

Finally, Naruto noticed a gleaming item in her hand which she was just two steps away from him.

"I'm sorry..."

The door flung open with the loud thud as the window broke with pieces of glass flew inward.

"Get away from her!" Neji's frantic shout was heard by Naruto but somehow, he felt as if he was rooted there.

Hinata still charge her way towards Naruto with the knife in her hand and a smile, "Just wait, a little more and all sufferings will be gone.. Okay?"

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the pain but it never did come.

He felt his self was flung back and his back landed on the hard floor squarely.

"Ouch! My head!"

"Naruto!" Neji was beside him in just a moment.

Slowly, he sat up, clutching his head as his clear up. Right in front of him stood a huge man.

"Ne.. ji.. What the hell happened?" He asked.

His best friend looked back towards Hinata who had her knife embedded into the huge man's left arm. "She tried to stab you but that guy pushed you away."

Naruto looked up to his saviour and felt a sense of nostalgic, _"Where have I seen him before...?"_

The man then held the knife with his right hand and pulled it out from his arm. Surprisingly, there was no blood. Hinata tried to pry the knife from his hand but failed, instead, the man grab a hold of her with his left hand.

"Let me go! Don't you understand what all these meant? Why are you stopping me!?" Her voice grew louder and louder. "Why is everyone stopping me from the only thing I want!?" She shouted in a shrill voice.

No one said a word after that, even when Haku waltz in as if nothing has ever happen. He went closer to Hinata and smiled at her, an obvious fake smile.

"Humans are not things. Naruto isn't. If you truly love him, you should have wished for his happiness, not to posses over him. Do you understand how much suffering he had to go through because of your little pathetic love?" His voice is clear and laced with anger as he said it. Haku took a look at the man holding Hinata and gave him a warm smile. "Let her go."

Instantly, the man released his grip and step backwards.

Everyone just stared at her as she started to cry. Her sobbing sound filled the room, "I-I..."

"_I just... I just wanted happiness.... I-"_

Suddenly, her milky eyes widened before she was able to finish her words.

"_LET ME OUT!"_

They all clearly heard Sakura's voice, follow up by Hinata's shout.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**-End of Forbidden Reincarnation Chapter 11 – Together... forever? -

* * *

**

Please review. . Thanks for reading.


End file.
